Volvemos a Caer
by Azulitahp
Summary: La vida de Harry da un vuelco cuando la madre de su hijo, la adorada Ginevra le dice sin filtro alguno que está maravillada con la idea de que conozca al hombre que verdaderamente ama... su novio.
1. Chapter 1

**Qué hace esta loca publicando un nuevo fics cuándo tiene otro en curso? ni yo lo sé, pero el drama de Comenzar de nuevo me bloqueó y la frescura de este fics me robó el corazón, tanto así que lo escribí en menos de una semana ¡Sí! **

**Así que las actualizaciones serán seguidas, aunque este fics no tiene más de siete capítulos y estoy pensando en un epílogo, pero nada seguro. Mi atención está puesta ahora en Comenzar.**

**Primero les quiero dar las gracias infinitas a Yaz y Karla por el apoyo de siempre, por animarme cuando ¡Casi! este fics no veía la luz por temas locos (como todo lo referente a mí) **

**A Susy y Silvia... el team S&S jajajajaja gracias por las ideas, por esperar los correos, por estar siempre ahí para decirme como seguir, este fics es también de ellas. Son el Team S&S creativo. **

**Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me encantó escribirlo. **

**Volvemos a caer**

Aquel día sería el último de su vida, estaba seguro ella no tendría contemplaciones ante el rol que ocupaba él en sus días. No, claro que no. A ella no le importaría ni un ápice que James quedara huérfano de padre si no lograba cruzar Londres en ese maldito auto. Las calles mojadas complicaban su viaje y la copiosa lluvia que caía sobre el parabrisas dificultaban más aquella travesía que llevaba hace más de una hora. Sólo esperaba que la torta llegara en perfectas condiciones. El celular sonó y como pensó era Ginny, bufó y accionó el altavoz.

― ¡Hola cariño! ― Intentó sonar despreocupado.

― ¿Dónde demonio estás, Potter? ― _"Dulce como siempre"_pensó él girando hacia la izquierda.

― En diez minutos estoy en casa.

― Hace treinta minutos me dijiste lo mismo ― Refutó ella molesta.

― ¡Me hiciste cruzar todo Londres por una torta que perfectamente pudo hacer tu madre!

― Pues mi mamá le hizo otra torta a James.

― ¿Otra Ginny? ― Inquirió molesto ― ¿Me hiciste cruzar Londres por nada?

― Por James ― Contradijo ella.

― No por nada esta torta es de lúcuma, ¿No? ― Frunció el ceño Harry doblando en la última curva antes de llegar a la casa de Ginny.

― No seas gruñón y llega pronto ¡Te extrañamos y James pregunta por ti! ― Ella cortó la comunicación y Harry esbozó una sonrisa dichosa justo cuando aparcaba el auto en las afueras de la casa de Ginny. Al salir del auto se cubrió con un paraguas negro y con mucho cuidado sacó la torta del asiento trasero. Entró apresurado viendo varias cabezas pelirrojas jugando por todos los rincones de la casa.

― ¡Hola tío Harry! ― Saludó Fred.

― ¡Hola pelirrojo! ¿Sabes dónde está Ginny?

― En la cocina ― Harry le guiñó un ojo y le lanzó un bolsa ― No le digas nada a tu madre.

― Tío eres el mejor, mamá me había castigado y nada de video juegos muggle por tres meses.

― Quizás que fue lo que hiciste esta vez.

― Nada... siempre me acusan sin fundamentos ― Harry sonrió.

― Ya sé de donde viene esa frase, James siempre la repite.

― Sólo somos víctimas ― Repuso el niño comenzando a correr y perderse en el segundo piso.

― ¡Llegó tú salvador, madre de mi hijo! ― Ginny se giró y sonrió.

― ¡Por fin, un segundo más y te cortaba en cuadritos Potter!

― Que idea tan macabra.

― Sólo son suposiciones, nada concreto ― Harry dejó la torta sobre la mesa y la miró frunciendo el ceño.

― Vamos a replantearnos el hecho de que James viva bajo el mismo techo que tu ― Rieron. Harry la miró unos segundos con atención mientras ella servía bebidas gaseosas en una bandeja con varios vasos. Estaba feliz, relucía, su cuerpo emanaba sensualidad en cada movimiento pulcro que daba, su voz era dulce y chispeante, sus ojos brillaban y deslumbraban... algo pasó y ella aún no lo ponía al corriente.

― ¡Papá! ― Exclamó James entrando en la cocina.

― ¡Campeón! ― Sonrió Harry cogiéndolo en sus brazos desordenando más aún el cabello de su primogénito ― ¿Cómo lo estás pasando en tu cumpleaños?

― ¡Genial! Tío Ron está inventando juegos divertidísimos.

― Es que tú tío siempre ha sido un payaso

― Te escuché idiota ― Refunfuñó Ron comiendo un trozo de pastel de melaza.

― ¡Eh! ese pastel es mío...

― ¿Por qué el tío te dice idiota?

― Porque lo es ahijado. Irremediablemente.

― Eso no es verdad, Ronald en realidad lo dice porque todos los Weasley me adoran ― Respondió Harry bajando a James ― Si sigues creciendo de esa manera ya no podré cargarte campeón.

― Ronald, ¿Dejaste a los niños solos? ― Inquirió Ginny cortado el pastel de melaza chupándose los dedos.

― Quedaron con los otros payasos ― Sonrió Harry ― Pensé que tu esposa no te dejaría abandonar el trabajo de payaso, Ronald.

― Púdrete Potter.

― ¡Oh vamos! Todos sabemos que corres cuando Hermione no termina de dar la orden ― Rió Harry.

― Harry cariño, lleva estos vasos al jardín.

― ¿Dónde lo dejo? ― Ron arqueó una ceja y estalló en carcajadas. Harry tomó la bandeja derrotado y Ginny le guiñó un ojo.

― Me debes una pecosa ― Salió de la cocina en compañía de James y Ron miró a su hermana.

― El encantamiento en el jardín para evitar la lluvia quedó de maravilla ― Comentó Ron mientras Ginny asentía con una sonrisa en los labios.

― ¿Todo bien entonces? ― Preguntó.

― Sí, claro que si, sólo vine a buscar refrescos y ver que faltaba ― Sonrió ella quitando los mechones que habían sucumbido a la cola alta que llevaba.

― Harry se ve contento ― Comentó Ron.

― ¡Claro! es el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo, ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?

El cumpleaños de James fue todo un éxito, las risas jamás faltaron y Harry se encargó de ello. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con su hijo y con Ginny, poder disfrutar de los dos, ver que eran felices, que todos sus esfuerzos eran retribuidos en la felicidad de las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo. Los invitados y los hermanos de Ginny habían dejado la casa hace unas pocas horas y Harry le ayudaba a ordenar todo el alboroto que los niños y también los adultos habían hecho.

― No puedo creer que te subieras al árbol solo por un capricho de James, te pudo pasar algo ― Le recriminó ella y Harry sonrió.

― Soy un padre a todo terreno.

― Si te hubieses caído y torcido el cuello no me hubieses servido para nada, Harry Potter ― Él dejó los vasos sobre la mesa y la miró con atención.

― Entiendo que cuando me llamas por mi nombre y apellido las cosas van en serio.

― Me aterra que te suceda algo ― Le dijo ella con ahínco fulminándolo con la mirada.

― Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes ― Repuso él serio.

― No te imaginas como es vivir aterrada imaginando que algo va a suceder en esas misiones que tienes ― Dijo entre dientes Ginny ― No estás solo en la vida para que te arriesgues de esa manera, James y yo dependemos de ti ― Murmuró ella y Harry sonrió enternecido por la declaración de la madre de su hijo, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

― Nada grave pasará cariño ― Repuso él separándose de ella para mirarla a los ojo ― Nada me va a separar de ti ni de James, te lo juro.

― Me dijiste lo mismo hace cinco años y cada vez que llegas de una misión soy yo quién te cura las heridas que esos bastardos te hacen ― Harry sonrió, de alguna forma le encantaba la preocupación que mostraba con él.

― Lamento ser tan problemático.

― Temo que tu hijo seguirá tus pasos ― Repuso ella apoyando la frente en el mentón de Harry. Él depositó un suave beso en la frente suspirando ― No podría seguir sin ti.

― Ni yo sin ti, Ginevra ― Ella alzó la vista y Harry supuso que lo mataría por llamarla así. Esa tierna pelirroja odiaba su nombre, odiaba que la llamaran "Ginevra" Lo cual a juicio de Harry era una lástima, ese nombre era tan bonito como ella. Sin embargo la mujer sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron.

― Sólo una persona me llama así ahora ― Sonrió y Harry frunció el ceño.

― ¿Ah sí?

― Sí ― Rió emocionada.

― ¿Por qué te ríes? ¡Odias que te llamen Ginevra! La otra vez me lanzaste la pistola de juguete de James en mis partes sensibles porque te llamé así.

― Estoy saliendo con alguien Harry y me encantaría que lo conocieras ― Comentó ella entusiasta.

_**Y bien? Espero sus impresiones, próximo viernes siguiente capítulo! **_

_**GRACIAS! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! **

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta nueva historia ¡Es un aire! Estoy trabajando en Comenzar y me falta poco para terminar el capítulo. **

**Fatty73: Gracias por comentar! de verdad y respondiendo tu review... Bueno, no es lo mejor que le pasa a Harry en este capítulo se aclararán un poco más las cosas.Y no, no están divorciados :D Gracias por comentar! **

**Lillieblack: AMIGA! gracias por la buena onda de siempre, sin el apoyo constante hace rato habría dejado de publicar. Estoy esperando que me mandes el capítulo EL CAPÍTULO, no te he molestado porque sé que estás con mucho trabajo, así que tranqui! TE QUIERO! **

**Tinazuaje: Gracias por comentar! no sé que responderte por el review jajaja espero que esta historia te guste, besos ;) **

**Nat Potter W: Gracias Loca! La verdad es que le diste al punto con el comentario, por eso te dije eso en el fbk ¡Le diste con la historia! Jajaja porque no están divorciados y son unos padres tratando de educar a su hijo sin relación "amorosa" de por medio. Ya en este capítulo queda más claro ;) TE QUIERO! **

**Andryharryp: Loca! me encantan tus comentarios cargados de tanto entusiasmo! De verdad me gusta que te encantara la idea de este fics. Respondiendo tus dudas, no y no! ajjajajaja No es una broma de Ginny... al menos aquí, con este cap vas a aclarar las dudas que tienes. Espero te siga gustando la historia, besos ;) **

**Anatripotter: Señorita tenemos que hablar, requiero del team S&S con urgencia! Gracias por las palabras de apoyo de siempre, por los consejos, por mantenerme en el camino iluminado junto con Susy. Nos tenemos que poner al día antes de que cruce el charco! jajjaja TE QUIERO LOCA! y recuerda lo que hablamos ayer! Debes estar ;) **

**SusySnape: Sé que no te gusta dejar reviews así que doblemente gracias! jajajaj Yo también me voy a pegar un Patty Cofre si te acercas a las marejadas! no hagas webadas! jajaja en cuanto tenga lo otro listo te lo mando, estoy en eso. Gracias por publicar esta historia! jajjajaj ¡Te quiero amiga! **

**Y bueno este cap es para todas ustedes y también para Karla y Mary Dominguez. Un besote tremendo chicas! **

**Como eran poquitos los reviews los respondí por acá, porque sinceramente me daba lata responder por privado... lo siento mucho, soy una floja tremenda lo sé :( **

**Capítulo 2: **

Ahora entendía perfectamente porque Ginny estaba radiante, emocionada y feliz. Y la razón no era James ni mucho menos él, era _otro_.

― ¡Vaya! ¿Hace cuánto tiempo? ― Sonrió. Ella se veía tan linda con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas que no tenía dudas. La relación que mantenía Ginny con otro hombre era importante.

― Llegó hace tres meses a El profeta. Es mi jefe, lo trasladaron desde Australia y fue amor a primera vista ― Sonrió igual que una quinceañera y Harry la miró directamente a los ojos sufriendo una conmoción por las palabras de Ginny.

― Imagino que ya conoce a James.

― ¡Oh no! Primero quería saber tu opinión. James no sabe nada aún, no sé como tomará la noticia.

― James es un niño grande, entiende nuestra relación y sabrá aceptar a tu... nuevo novio ― Sonrió él intentando sonar convincente y no herido.

― Me encantaría que lo conocieras, es un hombre inteligente, muy culto y ha vivido toda su vida recorriendo ciudades importantes, en el mundo muggle es un prestigioso hombre de negocios... es muy cariñoso y detallista. Todas las mañanas hay una rosa sobre mi escritorio y exactamente un minuto después él irrumpe en mi oficina y me da un beso en los labios que me deja soñando todo el día... ― Suspiró ella anhelando la compañía de su novio. Harry miraba a Ginny con una sonrisa inquebrantable en sus labios.

― Estás enamorada ― Susurró y ella lo miró sonriente.

― No lo sé, pero es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida ― Suspiró, Harry tomó la mano de Ginny y ella le devolvió el gesto.

― Estoy feliz por ti, espero que él te cuide y te ame. Mereces ser tratada como una verdadera reina, pecas. En cuanto a James no te preocupes, dale tiempo y ya verás que terminará aceptando a tu novio ― Sonrió. Ginny se lanzó a sus brazos, necesitaba ser contenida en ese momento por él.

― Gracias por estar aquí.

― No tengo otro sitio en el cuál estar, Ginny. Voy a estar aquí las veces que tú y James me necesiten ― Ella asintió y lo miró a los ojos.

― Eres un insecto adorable ― Él rió divertido, le dio un beso en la frente.

― Ve a descansar, yo dejo todo cerrado.

― Te adoro insecto, buenas noches ― Él sonrió y la vio subir las escaleras bostezando.

― Yo te amo, Ginny Weasley.

_**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**_

― Nada ― Murmuró Ron bebiendo de su humeante café sentándose al lado de Harry.

― ¿Nada de qué?

― No hay misiones, no hay nada para comer, no tengo sexo, no tengo amigo éste día...

― ¿De qué hablas?

― Hermione no quiere tener sexo conmigo por el embarazo...

― No quiero detalles sobre tu matrimonio, idiota, me refiero a porqué dices que no tienes amigo...

― No estás muy conversador hace casi dos semanas, lo cual es extraño en ti.

― Nunca he sido un gran orador, Ronald.

― No, pero mi hermana te contagió algo de humor y siempre andas haciendo bromas aquí en el cuartel.

― Le hago publicidad a las bromas de tus hermanos.

― Claro y yo soy el amor de tu vida ― Harry rió.

― Pelirrojo equivocado.

― ¿Nunca se lo dirás, verdad?

― No ― Respondió seco, comenzando a hojear unos informes archivados.

― Hace un tiempo estabas pensando en hablar con mi hermana ― Intentó Ron una vez más.

― Es una pérdida de tiempo ― Respondió Harry aparentemente interesado en el informe de un tal Rodolfus Jones.

― Si lo intentaras...

― Está enamorada de su jefe y salen hace dos meses. Hoy le presentará el tipo a James ― Ron abrió los ojos impresionado mientras bebía café.

― Es serio...

― Sí, ella está enamorada de ese tipo.

― ¿Cómo se llama?

― No tengo la menor idea, nunca le pregunté a Ginny y ella tampoco lo mencionó.

― Necesitas ir de copas esta noche ― Harry por primera vez alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos.

― No creo que sea lo más adecuado, pero maldición necesito un trago. Sólo será un trago, compañero, lo prometo.

_** X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**_

― Me lo dijo en la cara.

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Que el bastardo era casi perfecto ― Resopló Harry arrastrando las palabras ― Y yo sonreí como un idiota... pero ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? ― Inquirió él tomando a Ron del hombro.

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Que estoy feliz por ella, estoy tan enamorado de ella que verla feliz aunque sea en los brazos de otro me...

― Eso no es amor, es cobardía por no decirle a mi hermana que estás enamorado de ella desde que nació...

― Desde que era una hermosa bebé ― Sonrió Harry.

― Estoy segura que si le dices lo que sientes todos tus malditos problemas se resolverían.

― No le gusto ni siquiera un poco, Ron ― Aseveró Harry destrozado, mirando el vaso ― ¿Qué estoy bebiendo?

― Tequila.

― ¡Órale! ¿Conoces México?

― No.

― Te ves chulo enojado ― Dijo el moreno bebiendo de su vaso y Ron lo miró sonriendo. Harry era demasiado sentimental cuando estaba borracho ― Ginny se ve preciosa cuando se enoja, es una fiera... daría cualquier cosa por tenerla en mi cama todas las noches ― Sentimental y bastante explícito en sus comentarios debía añadir Ron. Frunció el ceño ― Si fuese posible la ataría a mi cama para que nadie más la mirara ¡Sólo yo! ― Harry se mordió el labio, sonriendo encantado ― Quizás a veces dejaría que James la viera y sólo entonces le permitiría a Ginny que se pusiera algo encima.

― No te acerques tanto a mí, la gente pensará que somos gays, que nos amamos...

― Pero yo te amo Ronald, ¿Tú no me amas?

― No lo diría de ese modo, pero te quiero...

― Grítalo, necesito saber que me amas.

― No lo voy a gritar...

― ¡Ronald te amo! ― Gritó Harry provocando que varias personas se giraran a verlos divertidos ― Te toca, grita que me amas

― No lo voy a hacer ― Replicó Ron avergonzado.

― Anda, dilo no seas cobarde.

― No soy cobarde.

― Entonces grita que me amas.

― No lo haré...

― Ronald es un gallina ― Comenzó a cacarear Harry.

― Ya, deja eso...

― Anda cuate, no seas niñita...

― ¡Harry te amo! ― Gritó Ron y Harry lo abrazó ― No puedo creer que lo haya dicho ― Decía Ron con los ojos cerrados, mientras escuchaba la risa de las personas a su alrededor.

― Tu hermana le debe estar presentado el novio a mi hijo ― Ron miró la hora en su reloj.

― No creo, ya es tarde, mi ahijado debe estar durmiendo y ellos seguramente... ― Se calló. Harry lo miró alarmado.

― Ron necesito vomitar, una escena cruzó mi cabeza... ― Ron llevó a Harry hacia los servicios del bar y dejó que Harry expulsara toda su tristeza ― ¿Alguna vez Ginny... ― mugió ―...me amará?

― No lo sé, supongo.

― Pues cuando eso pase, yo la odiaré... voy a odiar a tu hermana.

― Seguro ― Ironizó Ron.

Después de unos minutos Ron logró pagar y salir del bar. En un desierto callejón pudo aparecer en el departamento de Harry y lanzarlo a la cama. Un segundo más tarde su amigo se sentó en la cama.

― Ron, está temblando... parece terremoto ― El pelirrojo se acercó a Harry y puso ambas manos en los hombros de su amigo.

― No pasa nada.

― Todo da vueltas...

― Estás borracho.

― Mentira, yo jamás bebo. Odiaría que James me viera en ese estado.

― No te preocupes, él está con su madre.

― ¿Con Ginny?

― Sí, compañero ― Ron acostó lentamente a Harry otra vez.

― Si alguna vez me pasa algo, cuidarás de ellos.

― Por supuesto.

― Y vas a matar al idiota que esté con Ginny.

― Sólo si te deshaces del que está con ella ahora.

― Lo haría con gusto, pero ella lo ama y es feliz

― Y tú eres un idiota...

― La amo, a ella y al hijo que me dio...

― No entiendo qué le ves...

― Tiene un trasero que me...

― No debí preguntar, no quiero saber Potter.

― Mi sueño es morder ese trasero... ― Harry poco a poco se quedó dormido, Ron se acostó a un lado y segundos después concilió el sueño.

_** X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**_

― ¡Harry Potter! ― Harry y Ron abrieron los ojos alarmados, el brazo del pelirrojo estaba estirado sobre el pecho de Harry y la pierna del joven de lentes estaba extendida sobre la cintura de Ron y cuando dio un salto completamente desorientado.

― ¿Qué haces en mi cama, idiota? ― Preguntó Harry tomando su cabeza con ambas manos.

― ¿No recuerdas que ayer gritaste ante un público considerable amarme desesperadamente? No hubiese sido educado de tu parte que no compartieras la cama conmigo después de semejante confesión ― Ironizó Ron, se sentó en la cama y miró confundido a la persona que los había despertado ― ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

― Es el departamento del padre de mi hijo, puedo estar aquí las veces que quiera ― Alegó Ginny mirando molesta a Harry ― ¿Bebiste?

― ¿Sucede algo con James? ― Preguntó Harry buscando entre los cajones alguna pastilla que le aliviara el tremendo dolor de cabeza ― Si todo está en orden preferiría hablar en otro momento ― Añadió Harry entrando al baño, buscando esperanzado algo que calmara ese espantoso dolor.

― ¡Punto para Potter! Weasley se prepara para el contra ataque ― Relataba Ron divertido. Ginny enarcando una ceja salió de la habitación, volviendo segundos después para entregarle a Harry un vaso con agua.

― Es una poción para la resaca ― Espetó ella.

― ¿Dónde estaba? ― Preguntó Harry.

― Donde se supone que están todas las pociones. En la cocina, ahí las guardé la última vez ― Harry asintió y bebió agradecido... segundos después el dolor sólo era un mal recuerdo.

― Weasley marca el empate al conocer mucho más este departamento que el propio dueño ― Reía Ron mientras se levantaba ― Voy a ver a mi familia, ustedes se pueden matar ― Antes de que Ginny lo fulminara su hermano ya había desaparecido.

― No puedo creer que hayas bebido de esa manera.

― Sólo fueron unas copas

― ¡Te llamé muchas veces! Debes tener el celular con un centenar de llamadas perdidas ― Harry la miró preocupado.

― ¿Te pasó algo? ¿James está bien?

― Nada importante, pero... ― Harry la tomó de los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

― Dime que sucede ― Exigió.

― James no se comportó bien con Matt ― Harry la miró confundido ― Mi novio ― Explicó Ginny y Harry asintió aturdido ― Sabes que ayer James conoció a Matt, al principio no le importó se comportó perfectamente, pero cuando vio que Matt me abrazaba y me besaba se volvió loco, intenté evitar ser...

― ¿No se pudo controlar tu novio delante de mi hijo? ― Preguntó Harry molesto ― Puedo ser condescendiente en varios aspectos, pero no toleraré que tu novio asuste a James Ginevra y me importa una mierda que él sea el único que te pueda llamar así ― Sentenció Harry fulminando a Ginny y si ella hubiera encontrado algún argumento infundado en el sermón del hombre le hubiese dado batalla hasta el final... pero el muy maldito tenía toda la razón.

― Hablé con Matt y no volverá a pasar. Lo prometo ― Murmuró Ginny derrotada.

― Más te vale, es más creo que no es necesario que James frecuente a tu novio ― Ella lo miró descolocada y luego sonrió.

― ¿Cómo? Te equivocas, Matt es importante y yo quiero que James y él se lleven bien. Jamás le impondría la presencia de Matt a James, pero quiero que ellos se relacionen de una manera pausada.

― Si James no desea verlo no lo obligues, Ginevra...

― No me llames así ― Replicó ella furiosa.

― Me importa una mierda que tu nombre sea propiedad de tu noviecito, en lo que concierne a James ya sabes lo que pienso. Si ese hombre interviene en lo más mínimo con respecto a mi hijo, me veré obligado en interferir en tu relación.

**Espero sus impresiones! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón por tardar taaaaaaaaaaanto en actualizar. Tuve unos problemas con el internet, por eso subo el capítulo tres hoy y el cuarto el viernes sin falta. Muuuuucha gracias por el opoyo que ha tenido este mini o intento de fics. **

**Ana Patricia: Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario, ya veremos los rumbos que tomará la historia cuando Harry abra los ojos. Sé que hoy es tu cumpleaños así que, espero que te guste este regalo. Estoy segura que no será el mejor, pero está el intento, pásalo estupendo bonita!**

**Nat Potter W: Amiga! jajaj sip, de hecho eso se verá en el siguiente capítulo y la historia tendrá más peso y también sentido o eso espero. Harry sigue haciendo de las suyas e este cap, gracias por comentar! :D **

**Gelygirl: Hola! tienes toda la razón, ella actuó mal frente a esa sutuación, pero en defensa de Ginny puedo decir que está un poquitín cofundida, muchas gracias por leer esta historia de Harry y Ginny y comentarla también, un beso! **

**Anatripotter: No lo puedo matar! cómo me dices eso? Jajajaja y ya sabes que se frustró mi viaje :( las vibras ultimamente están bastantes negativas... no sé qué hacer, con seguridad me voy a tirar al río Mapocho. Espero que las correcciones te sigan gustando :D **

**Lillieblack: Loca! yo también me divertí escribiendo la confesión de amor entre Harry u Ron, son unos locos tremendos! jajaja Sigo esperando el capítulo, pero ahora ya no tienes excusas porque tienes un relajo importante PONTE A ESCRIBIR! jajajaj te quiero loca! **

**Kaniety: Me alegro mucho que te gustara esa escena, porque como decía yo me divertí mucho al escribirla. Más que agradecida por tu voto de confianza a la historia, espero no defraudarte, muchas gracias por las expectativas y la buena onda también! besos ;) **

**Mary: Me retaste porque no te avisé de la historia :( perdón, nunca más :) jajaja y me alegra que te eganchara tanto, ¡Me encanta! Y bueno, respndiendo a la pregunta yo diría que no. Sólo es una gran amistad, pero en el siguiente capítulo quedará más que respondida esa duda! :D gracias loca! te quiero! **

**Susy: ¿Ronry? jajajajajajaj morí de la risa, te juro estuve harto rato pegada con tu nueva pareja jajjaja gracias por hacerme reír tanto! acuérdate Meiggs nos espera! ajjajajaaj! te quiero! **

**denmz: No quiero ser mala, pero me encanta que tengas tantas dudas muajaja... pero tú tranqui, el viernes todas las preguntas, dudas y demaces serán aclarados. Lo juro por mis once hijos que tengo con Dan. Muuuuuuchas gracias por darte el tiempo a leer y comentar también! besos! :) **

**Bien, respondidos sus reviews (MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS) No me queda más que agradecer a Karla Urbano por sus constantes malos tratos, aún así la quiero, somos bien masoquistas las dos, también a Ginalore que cada vez que alguien actualiza está publicando en su muro para avisar a las personas, muchas gracias amiga! **

**Y también a las LOCAS que hoy me hicieron reír mucho... **

**Parece testamento esto... ya, les dejo el cap! espero les guste! :D **

**Capítulo 3: **

― ¿Qué sucedió James? ― Preguntó Harry acostado a un lado de su hijo en la enorme cama de Ginny.

― No lo quiero a él papá ― Respondió él directamente mirando los ojos de su padre. El hombre resopló cansado.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque mi mami es tuya y mía, de nadie más ― Harry sonrió.

― Tú sabes que nuestra relación no es como la de otros padres, tu madre y yo nos queremos como amigos, lo primero en nuestra vida siempre serás tú ― James bajó su mirada triste y desilusionado ― Ella tiene derecho a estar con otra persona, a amar a otro hombre hijo ― Explicó Harry intentando sonar despreocupado.

― No es justo, yo no quiero que otro hombre abrace o bese a mi mami ― Repuso el niño triste.

― Cuando seas mayor entenderás mejor las cosas, te vas a enamorar y pensarás en estar con ella solamente.

― Pero tú no estás con la persona que amas.

― No estoy enamorado de otra persona campeón, sólo de ti ― Sonrió Harry y James lo abrazó con fuerza.

― ¿Mamá nos va abandonar, papá?

― Por supuesto que no enano, tu madre se muere por ti, jamás te abandonará ― Susurró Harry abrazando a su hijo con fuerza.

― Ayer cuando me acosté pensé en lo genial que sería si tú vivieras aquí y amaras a mi mami ― Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza anhelando hacer realidad el sueño de James, aunque ya amaba a Ginny... y ella amaba a otro.

Ginny estaba preparando la cena y cuando la mesa estuvo lista para sentarse a comer fue a buscar a James y a Harry para que cenaran, se llevó una sorpresa enternecedora. Ambos dormían profundamente abrazados mientras se escuchaba de fondo las voces de los dibujos animados. Se acercó con cuidado por el lado de Harry y le quitó los zapatos para luego cubrirlo con las mantas. Él se acurrucó cerca de James y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Ginny le quitó las gafas y le acarició la frente al descuido sonriendo por el tremendo parecido entre padre e hijo. Fue hasta la cocina y apagó todo, en ese momento sólo ansiaba estar con su familia. Dejó su celular apagado sobre la mesita de noche y se acostó junto a James, tomando la mano de Harry que estaba ubicada en la espalda del niño se durmió casi al instante.

Sentía calor, mucho calor, algo lo ahogaba, era desesperante. James abrió los ojos y gracias a la luz del televisor logró divisar un brazo sobre su cuello y otro sobre su estómago. Su padre y su madre estaban profundamente dormidos. Sonrió y si alguien hubiese visto esa sonrisa lo más lógico es que sintiera temor. Esa sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama destapando a propósito a su madre y una vez que pisara el suelo apagó la televisión y corrió raudo hasta su habitación.

Ginny estaba congelada, dormida comenzó a buscar calorcito y lo encontró rápidamente. Enredó sus piernas con las de Harry y él la abrazó suspirando.

La mañana de aquel domingo James no fue corriendo hasta la habitación de su madre para despertarla, esperaba que su padre lo hiciera mientras él intentaba dormirse de nuevo. En la otra habitación Ginny despertó primero, se sorprendió al ver a Harry en su cama completamente dormido mientras aferraba su cuerpo al suyo, y no es que fuera la primera vez que durmieran juntos, pero ahora que tenía novio no sabía si era lo correcto. Cuando intentó moverse él se quejó dormido y Ginny sonrió... sonrió hasta que sintió la palma de Harry abarcar completamente su nalga derecha. Le dio una palmada y él despertó sobresaltado.

― Potter, tenías retenida mi nalga ― Le reclamó ella mientras se sentaba en la cama.

― Estropeaste mi sueño feliz, Weasley ― Respondió Harry bostezando ― ¿Qué hora es?

― Faltan diez minutos para las siete de la mañana...

― Ven a dormir, es temprano aún para levantarse un día domingo.

― Pero...

― Ven acá, Weasley ― Harry la tomó de la mano e hizo que se acostara junto a él, abrazándola por la espalda. El auror acercó cada centímetro de su cuerpo al de Ginny, dejándola sin escapatoria... y eso a ella le encantó demasiado, suspirando se acomodó en los brazos de su amigo ― No despiertes en tres o cuatro horas más Weasley ― Le dio un beso en el hombro y Ginny sonrió.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Estaba preocupada, James se había quedado dormido esperando impaciente por su padre y éste jamás llegó a las seis de la tarde. Hace más de cinco horas que Harry no aparecía y debido a lo poco que hablaron aquella mañana él se estaba preparando para una importante misión. Pero mientras hablaban por teléfono él siempre le restó mérito al peligro que podría encontrar y le aseguró que estaría a las seis para ver a James y hasta ahora eso no pasó.

Después de cargar a su hijo hasta la habitación y acostarlo, se dio una ducha. Ahora estaba en la cocina esperando tener noticias de Harry mientras bebía un cargado y humeante café.

Cerca de las dos de la madrugada sintió un golpeteo en la sala, nerviosa se dirigió hasta ese lugar y vio a Harry tumbado en el suelo intentando levantarse mientras gemidos incontenibles se escapaban de su garganta.

― ¡Harry! ― Exclamó Ginny asustada dirigiendo sus pasos apresurada hasta encontrase con él.

― ¿Dónde está James? ― Gimió él.

― Está durmiendo ― Contestó ella revisando las heridas que Harry pudiera tener. Justo en el costado del estómago tenía una mancha de sangre, Ginny cada vez más asustada hurgó entre las ropas de su amigo y por fin encontró la herida ― ¿Puedes caminar hasta mi habitación? ― Harry la miró a los ojos y asintió ― Bien ― Con dificultad logró ponerse de pie, Ginny pasó un brazo de Harry por sus hombros y juntos caminaron hasta la habitación de la pelirroja ― ¿Qué fue ésta vez? ― Inquirió ella molesta.

― Nada importante...

― ¿Nada importante? ― Lo cuestionó furiosa ― Acabas de llegar a esta casa sangrando ¡Sangrando maldita sea!

― Baja la voz, no quiero que James me vea así.

― Eso debiste pensarlo antes de arriesgarte de tal manera.

― Es mi trabajo ― Puntualizó él mientras llegaban a la habitación y Ginny se deshacía de la ropa manchada y sólo quedó en pantalones.

― Acuéstate en mi cama, voy por díctamo y pociones para que te sientas mejor ― Luego de poner unas toallas sobre la cama Harry se acostó sintiendo un dolor tremendo en la zona afectada. Minutos después ella volvió con los ojos rojos y las manos temblorosas. Con especial cuidado Ginny comenzó a limpiar la herida sin decir absolutamente nada.

― No deberías temblar mientras me tocas Ginny, tendrías que estar acostumbrada ― El comentario bien pudo tener una connotación erótica, pero ella lo fulminó con la mirada y como Harry esperaba que ella reaccionaría cerró sus ojos.

― ¡Es tu sangre la que estoy limpiando idiota! ― Le recriminó ella lanzando el algodón ensangrentado al suelo.

― Baja la voz ― Repitió Harry con voz temblorosa ― La próxima vez te prometo que iré...

― ¿Dónde iras? ¿A caso hay alguna amiguita estúpida que esté dispuesta a recibirte a las tantas de la madrugada sin decir ni una maldita palabra? ― Le recriminó ella con voz chillona ― ¿Tienes alguna mujer por ahí de la cuál no me has contado semi humano?

― No hay otra mujer, Ginny ― Respondió él con voz cansada ― E iría a San Mungo, eso es lo que iba a decir ― Aclaró él.

― No seas bruto, éste es el único sitio al que debes acudir en éstas circunstancias ― Dijo ella mientras se sentaba de nuevo y comenzaba a cerrar la herida con díctamo. Harry se quejó, pero ella no cejó en su su labor.

― Ginny me arde ― Decidió decir Harry arrugando el rostro de dolor. Ella lo miró unos segundos resoplado, se inclinó y comenzó a soplar sobre la herida... Harry sintió escalofríos que no tenían relación alguna con el dolor.

― ¿Mejor?

― No te imaginas cuánto... ― Gimió. Ella se incorporó y le tocó las piernas, Harry abrió los ojos impresionado y la miró confundido.

― Estás mojado.

― ¿Eh? ― Ginny frunció el ceño mientras vendaba con pequeños parches la herida de Harry.

― Tus pantalones están mojados y deberías quitártelos ― Explicó ella ― Te puede dar una gripe.

― No, así está bien.

― No seas terco, quítate esos pantalones ― Demandó Ginny.

― Es que...

― ¿Qué pasa?

― No quiero dormir solo... y... si... ― Balbuceó. Ginny lo miró sonriendo de una manera completamente peligrosa.

― ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? ― Harry asintió frenéticamente, exactamente igual que James ― ¿Te da miedo dormir conmigo sólo en calzoncillos, Potter?

― No, pero...

― Por favor cielo hicimos un hijo juntos, ¿Recuerdas? ― Rió ― Bueno, yo no recuerdo esa noche, pero te podría asegurar que fue una de las mejores cosas que me podrían pasar, tener a James es algo increíble ― Sonriendo salió de la habitación llevando en sus manos los algodones sucios.

― Yo recuerdo todo de esa noche Ginevra ― Suspiró Harry. Añorando esa piel tan suave que parecía hecha para su tacto, para su felicidad. Recordaba cada segundo de su vida que él había sido el primero en recorrer ese cuerpo, en descubrir los secretos de esa piel inocente, pero tan dispuesta a recibir caricias llenas de amor, de ternura, de la pasión inexplorada de los diecisiete años ― Dije que te amaba y tú no escuchaste ― Se quitó los pantalones mojados y los tiró al suelo mientras se acomodaba para dormir. Parecía que recién había cerrado los ojos cuando una voz lo despertó, Ginny estaba acostada a su lado como le había prometido, pero ella estaba hablando con alguien más, era una conversación telefónica.

― Mañana no puedo, tengo que estar con Harry ― Decía Ginny y él sintió como todo su mundo comenzó a girar cuando escuchó su nombre ― Por favor Matt... es ridículo lo que me planteas, Harry es mucho más que el padre de mi hijo ― _"¿Soy más?" _Pensó él ilusionado ― Estás siendo injusto... primero está mi familia y Harry es parte de ella, voy a cuidar de él porque es lo que quiero y es exactamente lo que él haría por mi ― El auror quería sonreír y gritar de felicidad, ella anteponía la relación que tenían por sobre la de su novio. Comenzó a toser para que ella dejara de hablar con ese idiota que quería la atención de Ginny en exclusividad y lamentablemente para Matt, Max o como se llamara, antes habían dos hombres en la vida de ella: James y él ― Mañana hablamos, Harry puede despertar y debe descansar, buenas noches ― _"Eso es idiota vete a la mierda, yo dormiré con ella esta noche" _Ella dejó el celularen la mesita de noche y se acercó a ver a Harry ― ¿Todo bien campeón? ― Susurró ella con dulzura.

― Tengo frío y estaba soñando con... ― Los ojos de Harry se empañaron en lágrimas dramáticamente.

― ¿Soñabas con tu madre? ― Preguntó con delicadeza y Harry asintió ― Cariño... ― Suspiró Ginny abrazando a Harry con cuidado de no lastimar su herida. A salvo de la mirada de Ginny sonrió triunfante y pidió disculpas a su madre por involucrarla en sus necesidades que involucraban a la madre de su hijo. Esa noche iba a dormir en los brazos de su pelirroja.

_**Viernes 21 dejo el cuarto cap. Todas sus dudas resueltas! ¡prometido! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! qué rápido, pero prometí actualizar hoy! estoy con un dolor tremendo de garganta y de oído, así que no responderé los comentarios, de los cuales estoy muuuuuuuy agradecida! **

**Este cap es la respuesta a sus preguntas! **

**Gracias a todos quienes tienen como favoritos y las alertas también! **

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

― ¿Ella es mi abuela Lily? ― Preguntaba James mirando a la bonita mujer en la foto.

― Sí, es ella ― Respondió Harry.

― Mamá dice que el abuelo James siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, pero que mi abuelita nunca lo tomó en cuenta ― Harry sonrió.

― Es el estigma de los Potter.

― ¿Lo dices por mamá?

― Lo digo para que no seas como tu abuelo y tu padre, debes obtener lo que quieres.

― La abuela Lily era preciosa, se parece a mamá.

― Tú mamá es hermosa, es más que eso ― James le pegó un codazo en las costillas ― ¡Eh! ¿Por qué fue eso?

― Estás hablando de mi mamá

― Lo siento... ¿No puedo opinar sobre tu madre?

― Puedes, pero primero me debes asegurar que la amarás para siempre y seremos una familia como tío Ron, tía Hermione, Rose y el bebé que encargaron ― Harry miró directamente los ojos de su hijo.

― Hemos hablado del tema, tu madre tiene una relación con otra persona.

― ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo vas a encontrar a una mujer? ― Harry rió.

― No te preocupes por eso, cuándo pase... ― Él dejó de hablar. Ella había aparecido en escena y su mundo se volvió endeble, demasiado inestable. No podía odiar al tipo sin rostro, pero sentía una rabia y unos celos primitivos por estar disfrutando lo que él tanto anhelaba, lo que él ansiaba con fuerzas abrumadoras. Aquel traje gris le sentaba de maravilla, su cabello recogido en un moño elegante dejaba descubierto el blanco cuello que otro iba a disfrutar esa noche.

― ¿Volverás temprano? ― Inquirió James molesto.

― No lo sé cariño...

― ¿Cómo no sabes? Debes estar aquí antes que anochezca...

― James tú y yo podremos jugar y comer todo lo que quieras... sin tu madre podremos hacer una fiesta ― Lo animó Harry con una sonrisa, pero James lo miró poco convencido.

― No voy a dormir hasta que llegues mamá y espero que no traigas a ese hombre a nuestra casa ― Ginny miró a su hijo con tristeza, lo único que pedía era que James le diera una oportunidad. El niño miró unos segundos a su madre malhumorado y luego se fue a su habitación.

― Yo hablaré con él, no te preocupes ― Dijo él.

― ¿Sabes? no voy a salir, hablaré con Matt y cancelaré nuestra cita, me preocupa James ― Dijo la pelirroja y Harry no podía estar más feliz, pero la tristeza embargaba el rostro pecoso y bonito de la pelirroja. No podía aprovechar el enojo de James para sus propios beneficios, bufó y tomó el abrigo de Ginny.

― Ve a tu cita, se te hace tarde ― Sonrió mientras ayudaba a Ginny con el abrigo.

― De acuerdo ― Farfulló ella ― Me llamas...

― Está bien, si pasa algo urgente te llamo ― Le aseguró él arreglando el cuello del abrigo ― Te ves preciosa insecto ― Ella logró componer una sonrisa mirando los ojos de Harry ― Disfruta tu noche ― Murmuró él depositando ambas manos en los hombros de la mujer.

― Gracias ― Con un dulce beso en la mejilla se despidió casi sin querer dejar a su hijo y a Harry, caminó hasta perderse tras la puerta dejando a al padre de su hijo hundido en los recuerdos.

_**FlaskBack**_

_Aquella noche los Gryffindor´s estaban felices, al menos los que cursaban su séptimo y último año escolar. Habían conseguido que algunos viejos estudiantes asistieran a una fiesta especial para celebrar el último año. Entre esos ex alumnos estaba Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, los gemelos y otros chicos pertenecientes a otras casas._

_Los Weasley, Neville, Luna, Hermione y Harry cenaban todos en una gran mesa. El gran comedor había sido decorado con listones blancos extendidos por las paredes, diferentes luces multicolores se propagaban por el techo encantado del gran comedor. Algunos entusiastas ya bailaban animadamente en el centro, algunas parejas enamoradas disfrutaban de los escasos sitios solitarios en aquel lugar y los más divertidos sin duda alguna era la mesa donde estaban los Weasley y el resto de los amigos. _

― _¡Por la enana que ya terminó el colegio! ― Brindó Fred. _

― _No me digas enana ― Refunfuñó Ginny. _

― _¡Por la enana! ― Sonrió Harry ganando un golpe por debajo de la mesa propinado por Ginny. _

― _¡Vamos a bailar! ― Dijo George animado por la cantidad de personas que ya estaban en la pista ― Ginny, preséntanos a una compañera tuya. _

― _No seas idiota, ve y busca a alguna chica bastante imbécil para que quiera bailar contigo. _

― _Insecto ¿Bailas conmigo? ― Preguntó Harry cuando todos sus amigos habían ido a bailar con sus respectivas parejas. _

― _Lo siento Potter, pero tengo que ir a buscar a alguien ahora ― Sonrió ella. _

― _¿Alguien? _

― _Sí... ¡Es el chico más guapo del mundo! ― Exclamó ella riendo mientras Harry la observaba serio. _

― _¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es tu novio al menos? ― Inquirió él. _

― _No, aún no, pero cuando termine esta noche será mi novio, ¡Te lo juro, insecto! ― Respondió ella sonriendo decidida ― En media hora estaré aquí y te presentaré a John, mi novio... ¡No te muevas! ― Añadió entusiasta desapareciendo entre la multitud, dejando a Harry deprimido. Se suponía que esa sería su noche, él se iba a declarar y ella aceptaría ser su novia. Unos pocos años más tarde se casarían, tendrían muchos hijos y ambos vivirían felices y enamorados. Pero ella tenía otros planes, unos planes diametralmente opuestos a los suyos. Dispuesto a ahogar las penas tomó un vaso para llenarlo con vodka, pero para su mala suerte ya no quedaba siquiera una gota de alcohol en la mesa. _

_Varias chicas se acercaron a él con la intención de invitarlo a bailar, pero él decantaba amablemente. No sabía hasta que punto podía ser masoquista mientras esperaba al novio de Ginny. Quería saber cómo era, como lucía, si era cariñoso con ella, si estaba enamorado la mitad de lo que él estaba. Bufó, necesitaba un trago como nunca y como si sus plegarias fuesen escuchadas una botella de whisky y otra de vodka se posaron en frente de sus ojos. _

― _¿Bebes conmigo? ― Preguntó Ginny con la nariz y los ojos rojos mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry. _

― _¿Y tú novio? ― Preguntó._

― _Se estaba besando con otra, le corría mano como loco y la muy perra se dejaba manosear ― Respondió Ginny trémula. Harry la miró unos segundos y comenzó a verter vodka en ambos vasos. _

― _Mala suerte insecto ― Susurró Harry bebiendo. _

― _Quería que me invitara a salir, quería ser su novia ― Repuso ella triste. _

― _Quizás fuiste demasiado obvia y terminaste por espantarlo ― Ginny lo miró confundida y bebió de un trago el contenido. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y se tocó el pecho. _

― _Quema... ― Susurró Ginny con voz temblorosa. _

― _Debes beber lento ― Le aconsejó Harry con una sonrisa tierna en los labios. _

― _Quiero más, llena el maldito vaso insecto ― Él así lo hizo ― John me ilusionó, dijo que esta noche íbamos a bailar, unos días atrás me besó... _

― _¿Te manoseó? ― Intervino Harry apretando el vaso con fuerza. _

― _No, fue un caballero mientras estuvimos saliendo _

― _¿Salieron? _

― _Sí, pero nada era formal se suponía que esta noche me pediría ser su novia ― Respondió Ginny bebiendo del segundo vaso con más lentitud. _

― _Quizás el tipo no te merecía ― Comentó él llenando el tercer vaso ya para Ginny, quién estaba apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa compungida. _

― _No me quería ― Respondió ella sencillamente. _

― _No te quería ― Coincidió él y Ginny levantó la cabeza para fulminarlo con la mirada ― ¿Qué?_

― _¡Se supone que me debes apoyar, lamer mis heridas y lamentarte conmigo!_

― _¿Quieres que me compadezca de ti? ¡Está bien! Pobre Ginny, ese imbécil te mintió, te utilizó ¡Fue un idiota por estar besando a otra chica cuando yo hubiese muerto por estar...! ― Se calló derrotado, suspirando se llevó el vaso hasta los labios. _

― _¿Hubieses muerto por qué, Harry? ― Él desvió su mirada hacia la pista de baile. _

― _Por nada, me expresé mal ― Respondió malhumorado. _

― _¿Qué quisiste decir? ― Preguntó ella con curiosidad y Harry la miró a los ojos._

― _Quise decir que John fue un tarado con mayúsculas por no aprovechar la oportunidad que tú le brindaste. Muchos quisieran estar en su lugar ― Los ojos de Ginny brillaron emocionados por las palabras de Harry._

― _¿Lo dices en serio? _

― _¡Eres una tonta! ― Ella lo miró incrédula por el cambio tan drástico en su amigo del alma. _

― _¡No me digas tonta! _

― _Deberías abrir bien los ojos y ver con claridad quién es la persona que realmente te quiere, si lo hicieras dejarías de ver pasar a cada animal por tu vida ― Comentó Harry enojado. _

― _Sólo tengo diecisiete años ― Contestó Ginny tímidamente. _

― _Siempre te quejas sobre tu vida amorosa. _

― _Eres mi amigo, se supone que me deberías escuchar. _

― _Te escucho, definitivamente lo hago. _

― _Pues no me retes ― Dijo Ginny haciendo pucheros mostrando un leve síntomas de un caso particular: Borrachera._

― _Eres una terca, Ginevra Weasley ― Pudo moverse a tiempo. Un tenedor voló hacia él peligrosamente impulsado por la mano izquierda de Ginny. _

― _¡No me digas Ginevra! _

― _¡Ya, lo siento mucho! ― Ella lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, bebiendo su... ¿Quién llevaba la cuenta?_

― _Eres un pésimo amigo Harry Potter ― Dijo ella ebria y él sonrió. Era adorable ver a Ginny arrastrando las palabras, con la nariz roja, haciendo aspavientos con las manos, gesticulando cada frase. _

― _En ese estado no estás en condiciones para ponderar mi mistad, insecto ― Opinó Harry y ella frunció el ceño confundida._

― _¿Cuál es mi estado? _

― _Estás en estado etílico, Weasley ― Ginny soltó una tremenda carcajada que fue disipando en segundos hasta hacerla llorar ― ¿Qué pasó? ― Preguntó Harry preocupado. _

― _John está bailando con la zorra ― Anunció la pelirroja secando sus lágrimas, pese a que éstas seguían cayendo. _

― _No lo mires, demuéstrale que no te importa ― La instó Harry mirándola serio. _

― _No, porque él no me quiere... y tú tampoco. _

― _Deja de decir eso. _

― _Nadie me quiere... _

― _Yo te quiero ― Dijo Harry con el corazón alterado de tanto latidos que daba. _

― _Pero me quieres como una amiga, yo quiero que alguien me quiera como mujer... _

― _Vamos a bailar, ¿Quieres? _

― _No me puedo mover... ― Él rió y se levantó con cuidado, le tendió una mano a Ginny y ella aceptó sonriendo por fin. _

― _Vamos a bailar y haremos que ese idiota se arrepienta por tenerte en ese estado, pecosa. _

― _¿Haremos eso? ― Él asintió abrazándola por la cintura la condujo hasta la pista de baile con dificultad. Comenzaron a bailar estratégicamente cerca de John. Era un completo idiota a juicio de Harry. Era más bajo que él, su cabello era... ¿color arena? sí, color arena y era muy muy aborrecible. _

― _¿En serio te gustaba ese esperpento? ― Preguntó Harry mirando los ojos de Ginny. _

― _Besa bien ― Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. _

― _Eso lo dices porque nunca te he besado yo ― Ginny frunció el ceño y luego soltó una fuerte risotada. Tan fuerte que John se giró para mirarla y Harry lo notó "Perfecto" Pensó él y segundos después la besó. Y fue un beso caliente y perfecto porque ella le correspondió sin dudar. Fue un beso que hizo explotar su corazón solo con ese contacto, los labios de Ginny eran dinamita pura. Eran adictivos también y él no se pudo contener ante tal adicción, podría morir besando esos labios, quería morir besando esos labios. _

― _Harry... ― Susurró ella en busca de aire, él tomó el rostro de Ginny con sus manos. _

― _No te detengas, él nos está mirando ― Era el único recurso que podía utilizar para seguir probando esos labios. Ella asintió formando una sonrisa perfecta, él correspondió aquella sonrisa y su corazón comenzó a recomponerse trozo a trozo. Ella lo tomó de la nuca y tomó la iniciativa esta vez. Le dio un beso que desordenó las neuronas de Harry impidiéndole pensar. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el pequeño cuerpo de Ginny y según los sonidos que se escapaban de su garganta ella estaba fascinada ― ¿Él te hacía gemir cuándo te besaba? ― Ella negó buscando desesperada la boca de su amigo. No supieron si fueron segundos, minutos u horas, pero no podían estar separados, las manos de Harry manosearon con toda libertad el trasero de Ginny, la espalda, las caderas, su cuello... estaba felizmente perdido en la chica. Ella se separó de los labios del joven para respirar y él atacó con vehemencia el cuello. _

― _Harry... ― Gimió ― Harry... ― Él la miró a los ojos y no perdió el tiempo, la besó una vez más ― Tengo calor ― Logró decir completamente mareaday él se detuvo un segundo._

― _¿Quieres un refresco? ― Preguntó y Ginny se lanzó a sus brazos buscando la boca de su amigo con ansiedad. _

― _Quiero salir de aquí ― Respondió ella decidida ― Quiero ir a un sitio más tranquilo para seguir... haciendo esto ― Añadió ruborizada. _

― _¿John salió del comedor? ― Ella asintió sintiendo como todo a su alrededor se giraba entorno a ella. _

― _Fue al vestíbulo... imagino que debe estar subiendo las escaleras ― Mintió hilando las palabras a la perfección para una persona ebria. Ambos caminaron en busca de John, o eso creía él. Cada vez que veían a alguien en los corredores ella se acercaba y lo besaba apasionadamente, él no se oponía. Estaba feliz de complacer a Ginny y de sostener el cuerpo de la pelirroja ante su estado. _

― _Me haces cosquillas ― Rió ella cuando Harry le acariciaba la panza. _

― _En la panza no ― Sonrió él subiendo sus manos hasta los senos y ella contuvo un gemido cuando Harry la besó. _

― _Eso está mucho mejor ― Gimió Ginny. John había quedado completamente olvidado cuando llegaron al corredor del séptimo piso, ambos estaban excitados y mucho antes de que pudieran pensar con claridad una puerta enorme apareció ante ellos. _

― _La sala de Menesteres ― Suspiró Harry ronco. _

― _Que conveniente... ― Murmuró ella dejando besos esparcidos por el cuello del chico._

― _Seguramente allí dentro no sentirás calor... _

― _Cariño si estás tú el calor me perseguirá ― Él tragó en seco. _

― _Será mejor qué... ― Ella le dio un beso sensual, mordiendo los labios y luego deslizando su lengua en la boca de Harry. Sus manos bajaron lentamente hasta apoderarse del... ― Ese es el camino equivocado, si lo tocan muerde ― Dijo él con la respiración acelerada. _

― _No lo creo ― Susurró sonriedo. Ella caminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de llegar el taco de su zapato se romió, logró mantener el equilibrio y abrió la enorme puerta, se giró para mirar a Harry sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado ― ¿Vienes vaquero? ― Preguntó aún arrastrando las palabras. Él caminó decidido a hacerla entrar en razón, aunque se muriera por estar con ella. _

― _Escucha, más adelante te vas a arrepentir. En realidad tú no quieres esto, estás despechada porque John te engañó y yo te persuadí para darle celos, pero en el fondo no quieres esto... _

― _Dejé de pensar en John desde que me besaste la primera vez._

― _¡Estás borracha! Mañana querrás borrar todo recuerdo de esta noche... ― Ella se colgó de Harry y lo besó ― Mi amor... después no podré..._

― _Deja de pensar ― Ella cerró la puerta, se giró para mirarlo a los ojos mientras sus dedos bajaban lentamente la cremallera del vestido hasta que éste cayó lentamente al suelo, la bonita ropa interior negra resaltaba con el pálido cuerpo de Ginny ― ¿Me ayudas con el resto? mis manos están temblando ― Pidió la pelirroja esbozando una sonrisa encantadora. Él la miró incrédulo y a la vez agradecido de lo que tenía enfrente. La niña que siempre había amado le pedía, quizás inconscientemente y borracha, que la hiciera mujer y él por más que intentó razonar su corazón ganó aquella batalla. Se quitó el saco y la camisa mientras caminaba hacia Ginny, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó rogando que la mañana siguiente ella no se arrepintiera de nada. Casi veía la oportunidad que siempre añoró cuando ambos despertaran sonrientes, estaba desesperado por ese resquicio de esperanza. _

― _Prometo ser cuidadoso ― Dijo Harry. _

― _Es mi primera vez ― Él sonrió y la besó. _

― _No te preocupes insecto, es la primera vez de ambos... ― Ella rió sintiendo más confianza. Harry la tomó entre sus brazos, ella rodeó la cintura del joven con sus piernas, pero al hacerlo él tropezó y ambos cayeron ― ¡Ay mierda! ¿Ginny estás bien? ― Ella estaba sentada en el suelo semi desnuda contemplando el pálido rostro de su compungido amigo. _

― _Creo que lo mejor es que no me tomes en brazos... _

― _¡Lo siento! es que tropecé con tu vestido ― Decía abochornado ― Deja que te tome en brazos, no volveré a tropezar... _

― _Harry estoy borracha no idiota ¡Me volverás a tirar al suelo! _

― _¡No, sólo tienes que confiar en mí! ― Ginny entrecerró sus ojos y asintió. Harry la tomó con mucho más cuidado esta vez y ella hundió su rostro en el cuello de su amigo y soltó una carcajada ― Me hincaste el taco del zapato en el culo... _

― _Si saco el taco de ahí me vas a tirar al suelo otra vez ― Murmuró medio apenada y risueña. _

― _Es incómodo caminar con algo entre... ― Ella movió el pie y se removió entre los brazos de Harry ejerciendo el roce con su parte íntima ― ¿Te puedes mover otra vez así? _

― _Fue divertido ― Dijo Ginny en un susurro, como si intentara decir un secreto ―Sentí una... cosita. _

― _¿Cosita? ― Repitió ofendido._

― _Bueno, es que no sé qué puede ser, ¿Puedo tocar? _

― _¿La cosita? ― Ella asintió y Harry se quedó perplejo cuando una mano exploradora de Ginny comenzó a bajar hasta encontrarse con la "cosa en cuestión" Ella articuló una perfecta "O" con sus labios. _

― _Vamos a quitar el diminutivo ― Él sonrió satisfecho mientras sus manos viajaban en un lento recorrido hasta el trasero de la pelirroja. _

― _Eso me parece muy bien ― Ella le dio un beso suave, a penas fue un roce mientras seguía explorando "La cosa" ― Ginny... ― Gimió. _

― _Es grande...como un basilisco ― Harry cerró los ojos y rió contra el cuello de Ginny ― ¿Crees que eso pueda entrar? _

― _Sí tú estás... animada... va a entrar_

― _¿Cómo de animada? _

― _Muy animada... es mi primera vez también, no sé qué decir..._

― _¿Pero sabes cómo meter la cosa? ― Preguntó ella curiosa. _

― _¡Sí!... tengo una idea ― Ginny sonrió y le dio un beso cargado de pasión. El momento tierno e inocente estaba dando paso al punto definitivo, ambos estaban nerviosos, pero decididos. Harry caminó hasta la cama que había aparecido, cayeron sin dejar de besarse mientras se quitaba los zapatos y el pantalón con movimientos desesperados. Después de unos minutos los besos y las caricias torpes en su cuerpo comenzaron a caldear el ambiente. Ambos estaban desnudos expuesto el uno con el otro, los gemidos de Ginny llevaban al cielo a Harry quién nervioso intentaba abarcara cada centímetro del cuerpo de su pelirroja ― Mía, eres sólo mía ― Soltó él en un arrebato de posesividad, ella no sabía que las palabras podían resultar tan eróticas en un momento como ese. _

― _Ya puedes entrar... ― Susurró Ginny siendo víctima de un ataque voraz en su cuello._

― _¿Por qué lo dices? _

― _Porque me tienes muy animada ― Él sonrió satisfecho, la miró a los ojos y la besó dulcemente. _

― _Promete que nunca olvidarás este momento_

― _Nunca Harry _

― _Quisiera estar en todos tus recuerdos_

― _Estás en ellos desde siempre ― El comentario dulce de ella terminó por enloquecerlo. Con manos temblorosas acarició el rostro de Ginny mientras comenzaba a penetrarla con cuidado ― Si es grande ― Resopló aferrando los hombros de Harry. _

― _Te prometo que pasará el dolor... sólo un poco más ― Exhaló cerrando sus ojos con fuerza._

― _Me duele... _

― _Lo sé ― Murmuró él uniendo su frente con la de Ginny, sus manos estaban en la cintura de la pelirroja. Ruborizada, temblorosa y con una fina capa de sudor sobre el cuerpo ella se veía apetecible y muy tierna. En un segundo estaba tan dentro que sólo deseaba permanecer allí para siempre, estaba concentrado en memorizar cada beso, gemido, palabra, cada sensación que sólo ella podía provocar. Nada era mejor en el mundo que estar en los brazos de su chica amándola en todo sentido de la palabra. _

― _Muévete... ― Pidió la joven, Harry la besó e hizo caso del pedido de Ginny. Moverse dentro de ella era una sensación abrumadora, estaba seguro que unas pocas embestidas más liberarían su orgasmo, pero entendía que no era propio de un hombre correrse antes, tenía que esperar que ella llegara primero ― Se siente bien, Harry... siento que... _

― _¿Qué mi amor? _

― _Me duele, pero... ahh... es un dolor que me encanta ― Él le mordió el labio. _

― _Ginny llega ya... no aguanto... _

― _¿Llegar dónde? ― Pero no hizo falta una explicación, ella había alcanzado por primera vez un orgasmo, casi un segundo antes de la liberación de Harry, las respiraciones alteradas se entremezclaban, ella estaba aferrada al cuerpo del joven y él la acariciaba como si de una reliquia invaluable se tratara. Poco a poco la respiración se fue calmando al igual que los latidos del corazón, la pelirroja buscó la mano de Harry y la entrelazaron... todo estaba en orden, por primera vez él se sentía en casa, era acogido por unos brazos que prometían dulzura, una boca que sólo hablaba de felicidad y una mirada satisfecha que lo volvía un maldito loco posesivo, porque esa satisfacción sólo él la había proporcionado. Se movió para poder abrazarla y ella se relajó en sus brazos cerrado sus ojos, suspirando. _

― _Te amo ― Susurró Harry y Ginny se rindió al placer durmiéndose profundamente. Una idea loca cruzó la cabeza de Harry. No había usado condón... sonrió, era imposible que Ginny quedara embarazada. _

_**Fin FlashBack**_

― ¡Papá! ¡Papá!

― ¡Ya! La pizza está lista

― ¿No se quemó?

― Claro que no, toma, come feliz

― ¿Cuándo va a llegar mamá?

― ¿Qué película quieres ver? ― Preguntó Harry cambiando de tema.

― ¡Iron man!

― ¡Genial! ― James estaba dispuesto a quedarse despierto hasta que su madre llegara, pero la pizza, las bebidas y los juegos con su padre terminaron por derribarlo antes de la una de la madrugada. Estaba ordenando el desorden que habían hecho con James cuando llegó Ginny.

― ¡Hola!

― Hola, ¿Cómo te fue? ― Preguntó.

― Bien ― Sonrió ― ¿James?

― Durmiendo, te esperó hasta hace una hora.

― Pensé que se dormiría temprano.

― Sabes que tu hijo es obstinado.

― ¿Una copa de vino? ― Harry la miró a los ojos. Ella quería hablar, necesitaba decir algo importante y él lo sabía.

― Claro ― Caminaron hasta la cocina, ella sacó las copas y el vino de la alacena ― No des tantas vueltas y dime qué pasa ― Ginny frunció el ceño y lo miró confusa ― Te conozco insecto ― Respondió él ante la mirada confusa de la pelirroja mientras servía el vino en las copas y ambos se sentaban.

― Estoy confundida ― Suspiró.

― ¿Sobre qué?

― Matt me pidió matrimonio.

* * *

Próximo viernes capítulo 5

¡Gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

**jessiriddle**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, es lindo saber que les gusta esta historia. Yo también pienso que la primera vez de Harry y Ginny fue muy dulce, al menos era lo que quería plasmar y hacerles sentir a ustedes. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, un abrazo!

**alissa-2012**: Hola! Supongo que antes de su propia felicidad, para Harry está Ginny. Es un personaje desinteresado y muy lindo y la mezcla que se genera entre ambos es pura, sincera. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, un abrazo!

**Ana Patricia**: Loquilla! Seguro este cap te ayuda a saber la reacción de Harry, y si estoy de acuerdo contigo! Veremos que nos tienen preparado esta parejita! muchas gracias por comentar linda!

**fatty73**: Lo del diminutivo era un argumento que venía desde Atado a ti, pero como que no quedaba mucho en la personalidad de esos personajes, y por fin aquí se dio, son muy juguetones ajaja! quizás la actitud de Harry las sorprenda en este cap, pero sabrán al final que es esencial para la historia. Un abrazo! ;)

**NT de LUPIN**: Hola! Si me han dicho que los capítulos son cortos, pero así los tenía planeado. Esta historia es un aire fresco que necesitaba después del tremendo drama de Comenzar de nuevo, y mientras éstos capítulos sean cortos más fácil se me hace la historia, más liviana, más dinámica :) En cuanto a tu otro punto de vista, no sé si los personajes lleguen hasta ese momento, recuerda que sólo tendrá siete capítulos esta historia. Gracias por comentar! ;)

**anatripotter**: Yegua mala que no quieres compartir al superRico, eso es crueldad! En cada cap he metido una que otra cosa siempre tomando en cuenta tus consejos y los de Susy, gracias loca! :)

**Susy**: Jajajajajajajaaj no sé quién puede ser esa loca que te cantaba mientras tú leías el cap anterior... No te salió sangre de lo oídos? quizás por eso te enfermaste después! jajaja igual no cantaba tan mal ohh! mala persona! :)

**Kaniety**: Gracias por tu comentario! Espero que éste sea de tu agrado! ;)

**Nat Potter W:** Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias loca! Es que Harry y Ginny son personajes tan enriquecedores emocionalmente que les puedes sacar por todos lados! jajajaja. Harry trató de respetar la honra de su amiga, pero se le olvidó cuando ella comenzó a bajar el sierre del vestido! jaja Y Matt... bueno ya sabes, ¿Para qué ahondar más en el tema? ajjajajajajajaja Gracias amiga!

**denmz**: Hola! Pues sí, dado a que esta historia ya está terminada no tengo mayor drama en ir actualizando semanalmente. Creo que este cap te puede sorprender según lo que me pediste para este capi! un abrazo y gracias por comentar!

**Espero les guste! **

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

Harry estaba petrificado asimilando las palabras que la madre de su hijo acababa de soltar sin filtro alguno.

― ¡Vaya! ― Exclamó. Tenía la garganta seca, bebió de su copa dejándola vacía.

― No le di una respuesta, ha sido todo muy rápido ― Ginny miró a Harry desorientada. Él estaba peor que ella ― ¿No me dirás nada?

― Estoy digiriendo la noticia ― Respondió él quitándose las gafas refregando sus ojos.

― Para mi también es todo muy rápido ― Harry tomó la botella y no se molestó en servirse en su copa, tomó directamente de ella ― ¿Estás enojado?

― No ― Contestó. Ella enredó sus dedos en la pelirroja cabellera.

― Entonces dime algo, lo que sea ― Urgió desesperada.

― Yo no quiero interferir en tus decisiones, si te quieres casar hazlo. Mi problema radica en James, no voy a permitir que te lo lleves cada vez que tu esposo quiera salir de vacaciones, o quiera participar de la educación de él. Ante el menor comentario de James sobre tu esposo y que a él le afecte, Max tendrá problemas conmigo ― Le advirtió Harry serio.

― Es Matt ― Lo corrigió Ginny.

― Como sea.

― No quieres que me case

― No quiero que me alejes de James ― Ella lo miró sorprendida.

― Jamás haría una cosa así Harry, mucho menos contigo ― Le aclaró dolida.

― Tú no, pero no conozco a tu novio.

― Aún no he respondido. James se podrá como loco cuando se entere ― Comentó triste.

― He intentado hablar con él, pero no se llevó una buena impresión cuando lo conoció.

― Y tú tampoco tienes una buena impresión de él ― Dijo ella suspicaz.

― No lo conozco, pero...

― Te dejas llevar por los comentarios de tu hijo.

― ¡Me dejo llevar por lo que siento! ― Exclamó él malhumorado, dos segundos después se arrepintió de su comentario. Ginny lo miraba desconcertada.

― ¿Qué...?

― ¿Estás enamorada de ese hombre? ― Inquirió él desesperado.

― Sí, pero...

― ¿Pero qué, Ginny? ― Preguntó sintiendo el gusto amargo de la derrota.

― Primero está James y jamás le impondría un hombre que él no quiere ― Harry dejó de mirar a Ginny, había perdido y esta vez era para siempre. Nunca podría realizar los sueños de James ni los suyos propios. Ella había olvidado la noche más importante de su vida y ahora comenzaba otra parcialmente alejada de él. Ya no podría tener excusas tontas para visitarla en mitad de la noche mientras dormía con ella y con James. Ya todo había acabado y el camino a seguir era frustrante, pero por sobre todo angustiante, iba a necesitar y anhelar a Ginny cada día de su vida. Soltó un suspiro amargo y ella lo miró ― Quizás todo siga como hasta ahora ― Comentó ella optimista y él sonrió ante la ingenuidad de la pelirroja.

― No creo que tu esposo te deje despertar a James en mitad de la noche e ir hasta mi departamento, meterte en mi cama porque las tormentas eléctricas te aterran ― Ella lo miró aterrada, como si de pronto entendiera todo desde la misma perspectiva de Harry y una sombra de terror opaco su mirada.

― Es poco probable ― Coincidió Ginny ― Con respecto a James todo seguirá igual, él tiene claro que mi hijo tiene un padre y no querrá tener problemas contigo ― Él asintió apesadumbrado.

― Ya tienes la respuesta entonces, le dirás que sí.

― No es tan fácil ― Debatió comenzando a desesperarse.

― ¿Qué te hace dudar?

― ¡Tú! ― Exclamó ella alterada. Harry cerró los ojos, se puso las gafas nuevamente y se levantó del asiento, sintiendo que estaba tan desesperado como Ginny.

― Ya te dije que no quiero interferir en tus decisiones...

― Maldición Harry, no se trata de eso ― Lo cortó ella.

― ¿De qué mierda se trata entonces? ― Cuestionó furioso.

― ¡No sé!

― ¡Pues deberías saberlo! Estás jugando con tu futuro y de paso con el de tu hijo ― Le recriminó Harry.

― Siento que si me caso con Matt no hago lo correcto ― Se sinceró por fin. Harry se tomó el rostro con ambas manos buscando el equilibrio, ella siempre lograba desestabilizar sus emociones.

― Dile que te de tiempo, tal vez se están apresurando en casarse, no sé... ― Decía desesperado.

― ¿Crees que es lo mejor?

― Pienso que estando confundida no deberías tomar una decisión ni mucho menos decirle a James sobre tus planes de boda.

― No estoy confundida con respecto a mis sentimientos, sé que estoy enamorada de él, pero me preocupa James y no quiero que nuestra relación cambie en ningún aspecto ― Harry apoyó ambos brazos sobre un mueble dándole la espalda a Ginny. Sus ojos contenían las lágrimas que en escasa vez aparecían, pero ella había sido muy cruel en ese último comentario.

― Si estás segura de lo que sientes no veo cuál es tu temor ― Comentó con la voz quebrada.

― Nuestra relación es lo único que me mantiene lejos de la rutina y cerca de una familia. Tú y James son mi familia y no sé como podría encajar Matt entre nosotros.

― Él hará el intento por integrarse.

― Es lo que dice él.

― Dale la oportunidad a James de que asimile la noticia, con un poco de tiempo estoy seguro que terminará aceptado todo ― Ginny se acercó a él y Hary se enjugó las lágrimas ¿Por qué nadie se interesaba un poco en él? si solo existiera una mujer que lo quisiera por lo que él era se entregaría por completo a ella y a la relación para olvidar de una vez a Ginny. Ya no quería vivir dependiendo de las inestabilidades de la madre de su hijo, estaba cansado de eso.

― Entonces...

― Te casas insecto ― Él se giró para enfrentarse a Ginny, ocultando sus sentimientos esbozó una sonrisa radiante que sin embargo la pelirroja no le devolvió. Se sentía insegura, algo le advertía que no estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

Ver la mirada triste y enrojecida de Harry solo le daba la razón a ese estúpido presentimiento. No sabía debido a qué había tenido ese sueño, esos recuerdos que eran borrosos, como si de una película mal editada se tratara.

Él le sonreía, pero ella no estaba feliz como su amigo. No estaba preparada para casarse... no estaba lista para dejar salir de su vida a Harry y si la condición para casarse era alejarse de él estaba dispuesta a dejar a Matt. La decisión era simple, entre Matt y Harry el padre de su hijo siempre sería el beneficiado... quizás no estaba tan enamorada como ella pensaba.

** /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Desde que le había planteado sus dudas acerca del matrimonio a Matt las cosas con él habían decaído rápidamente. La química se había congelado y Ginny estaba contenta por tomar la decisión correcta. Hace un mes que había llegado confundida a su casa buscando consuelo en Harry y él como siempre le había brindado todo su apoyo, tenía que hablar con él para explicarle que definitivamente no se iba a casar y que todo seguiría como siempre. No sabía por qué estaba tan feliz. Lo más sano era terminar su relación con Matt, de hecho era lo primero que haría al día siguiente y si él por despecho la echaba del trabajo aceptaría gustosa ¡No le importaba absolutamente nada! Durante ese mes habló con Harry sobre lo aburrida que se sentía en El profeta y él le ayudó a orientarse acerca de lo que podría hacer si decidía renunciar a su actual trabajo.

Quería más tiempo con James, añoraba más tiempo con su familia. Sonriendo dejó la Madriguera, esa noche sus padres cuidarían de James mientras ella y Harry saldrían a divertirse en algún bar muggle.

Cuando apareció directamente en la casa de Harry algo hizo que no pudo entrar en el departamento volviendo a aparecer en su casa. Frunció el ceño y volvió a intentarlo una segunda vez y nada... en la sexta vez comenzó a preocuparse. Jamás había tenido un problema como ese, de hecho ambos tenían la costumbre de aparecerse en la casa del otro cuando se les diera la gana.

En vez de aparecerse en el departamento lo hizo en las afueras del edificio donde residía Harry. El conserje le sonrió amablemente y la dejó entrar sin siquiera anunciarla. Sabía perfectamente que era la madre del hijo del señor Potter.

Cuando llegó al quinto piso caminó directamente hasta la puerta 55A presionó el timbre y esperó... tres minutos después Harry abrió la puerta borrando la ancha sonrisa que traía en la cara.

― ¡Por fin! intenté aparecer directamente aquí y no pude ― Saludó ella entrando al departamento sin esperar que él la hiciera pasar.

― Debiste pensar que no quería que nadie viniera ― La atajó Harry antes de que se sentara.

― ¿Estás ocupado? ― Preguntó. De hecho Harry sólo tenía un pantalón puesto y estaba descalzo.

― Sí ― Respondió nervioso.

― Te llamé al celular para decirte que James ya estaba en la casa de mis padres ― Le recordó ella sonriendo.

― ¿Por qué está con tus padres?

― ¡Harry! ayer te pregunté si querías salir conmigo y me dijiste que sí ¿No lo recuerdas? ― Él negó con la cabeza ― Pues no me sorprende últimamente estás muy distraído. Te pregunté que preferías, si ir a conversar mientras bebíamos en un bar o ir al cine y francamente quería ver una película, pero tu escogiste por ir a un antro... de hecho ahora que lo pienso no me prestabas mucha atención, estabas perdido en tu celular ― Comentó Ginny esbozando una sonrisa melancólica. Algo le decía que debía salir corriendo de ese lugar ― Hace unas semanas no me prestas atención...

― Lo lamento, he estado con mucho trabajo últimamente ― Comentó él parco.

― ¿No vamos a salir verdad? ― Preguntó ella sintiéndose estúpida.

― No, lo siento ― Una lágrima traicionera escapó de sus ojos y no entendía porque de pronto sólo quería llorar.

― No hay problema ― Sonrió caminando hacia la puerta ― Supongo que no puedo aparecer desde aquí.

― No puedes.

― Seguro ― Era la conversación más incómoda que hubiera mantenido con Harry alguna vez, la frialdad de sus palabras le estaba rompiendo el corazón. El agua de la ducha detuvo a Ginny, una risita particular resonó en su cabeza. Harry cerró los ojos, lamentaba el hecho de haber abierto la puerta ― ¿Estás con una mujer? ― Inquirió ella. Sabía que la pregunta era ridícula, ella había escuchado esa risa que le perforaba los oídos, pero por alguna cuestión que no entendía a Harry se le hacía difícil responder a esa pregunta... una pregunta con una respuesta evidente.

― No es tu problema ― Contestó. Necesitaba que ella se fuera del departamento. Ahora. Ella se giró y se apoyó en la puerta, no tenía intenciones de largarse. Lo miró a los ojos.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había otra persona en tu vida?

― No era algo relevante.

― ¿Ser honesto no es algo relevante para ti? ― Inquirió molesta ― Sé que he no sido una mujer estable a la hora de tener una pareja, pero siempre te he hablado con la verdad, cada vez que he tenido una maldita relación te lo he dicho por el bien de los dos ¡Por el bien de James!

― ¿Qué te importa si estoy con alguien? ¡Esta persona jamás se va a relacionar con James!

― ¡No voy a permitir que tus mugrosas amigas se acerquen a mi hijo! ― Dijo Ginny en un susurro cargado de rabia siendo fulminada por la mirada de Harry.

― Estás teniendo un comportamiento ridículo e infantil Ginevra

― ¡No me llames Ginevra! ― Una mano pequeña se preparaba para abofetear a Harry con fuerza, pero él fue más rápido y la aprisionó contra la puerta.

― No me vuelvas a levantar la mano en tu vida ― Le advirtió ― O si no...

― ¿O si no qué? ― Lo desafió ella dejando su rostro a centímetros del de Harry. Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante segundos, minutos... Nada podía ser más importante que observar esa mirada desafiante que lo volvía loco, estaba desesperado por un beso. Ese mes había comprendido que otro cuerpo no era suficiente para silenciar el amor que sentía por ella. La otra persona era buena, era quizás todo lo que buscaba en una mujer y hasta cierto punto él estaba entusiasmado en esa relación, pero Susan jamás sería Ginny. Por mal hábito quizás siempre llegaba tarde... Susan también tenía una historia con otro chico, pero ella estaba aburrida de esperar. Tanto Harry como Susan padecían el mismo mal amoroso, ella era alegre, le encantaba leer y era una apasionada como ninguna mujer por el deporte muggle, más precisamente por el fútbol. Le había explicado como se jugaba el deporte y él pensó que era entretenido, pero nada se comparaba al Quidditch. El tiempo con Susan era divertido y de alguna forma ambos habían escapado por segundos de la realidad. Ella era una mujer maravillosa y ese tal Rupert Grint era un idiota por hacerla esperar.

― Vete de este departamento ― Le sugirió Harry, Ginny miró esa boca tan despiadada en ese momento, se acercó unos centímetros hasta rozar esos labios fríos, sintió el estremecimiento de Harry y ella cerró sus ojos. Las imágenes borrosas se agolparon en su cabeza, pero esta vez eran claras, nítidas...

_"Promete que nunca olvidarás este momento_

_Nunca Harry_

_Quisiera estar en todos tus recuerdos"_

Ella había olvidado... y el roce de los labios de Harry fue un respiro con sabor a pasado, él le había hecho prometer que jamás olvidaría esa noche y ella no recordaba nada. Harry siempre le había dicho que tampoco recordaba nada ¿Los dos eran unos traidores por olvidar sus promesas?

― Quisiera estar en todos tus recuerdos ― Suspiró Ginny recordando la última frase de aquel recuerdo. Harry la miró impactado, sus manos soltaron los brazos de Ginny y tomaron el rostro de la pelirroja.

― No me hagas esto de nuevo, por favor ― Le suplicó y ella lloró.

― ¡Harry el agua está lista! ― Exclamó Susan desde el baño, Ginny lo miró a los ojos mientras él le enjugaba las lágrimas.

― James va a pasar la noche en casa de mis padres, si quieres ver a tu hijo debes ir a la madriguera ― Ginny se separó de él, abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella. Harry furioso le dio un golpe a la puerta con sus puños.

No entendía como se habían complicado tanto las cosas con Harry en solo un segundo. ¡Esa no era la intención! Ella lo iría a buscar, saldrían y volverían felices a sus respectivas casas... no estaría tirada en su cama llorando como idiota porque su mejor amigo estaba en los brazos de otra, porque la había tratado peor que basura, por ese beso que estaba latente, por ese beso que añoraba tanto ahora... por ese cuerpo que se había estremecido por el contacto con sus labios.

_"Se siente bien, Harry... siento que... _

_¿Qué mi amor? _

_Me duele, pero... ahh... es un dolor que me encanta ― Él le mordió el labio. _

_Ginny llega ya... no aguanto... _

_¿Llegar dónde?" _

Ginny se sentó en la cama inmediatamente. Otro recuerdo... aquellos fragmentos olvidados la estaban volviendo loca. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío intentando recordar aquella promesa que había surgido del momento en que había estado en contacto con los labios de Harry.

* * *

_**Adivinaron que Susan era verdad? jajajajaja**_

_**Próximo viernes capítulo 6... ya solo quedan dos :( **_


	6. Chapter 6

Lamento actualizar hasta hoy, pero el viernes fue el cumple de mi hermano y tenía la cabeza en otro lugar, el sábado no pude porque mi internet me juega malas pasadas y sólo pude subir el cap hasta ahora. Las explicaciones del casos dadas y puedo ser feliz!

NTde LUPIN: Hola! la verdad es que hasta ahora no tengo pensado escribir el epílogo, no sé más adelante porque esta historia la tengo pesada hace mucho tiempo, pero tuve el privilegio de escribirla en menos de una semana y como siempre he dicho "Volvemos a caer" fue un respiro para Comenzar de nuevo, espero me puedas entender, saludos!

fronfis: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que mi idea siempre fue que Ginny descubriera poco a poco a Harry, como en los libros es al revés, o sea Harry va descubriendo en Ginny a su alma gemela, y espero que en este cap y en el siguiente se de un poco la situación, muchas gracias por leer! saludos!

Jessyriddle: Hola! Pues a favor de Harry sólo puedo argumentar que él estaba cansado de las inestabilidades amorosas de Ginny, por eso se siente tan cómodo con Susan, porque quizás padecen lo mismo y en ella encuentra consuelo, esperemos que la situación en este capítulo te deje conforme, un beso!

Ana Patricia: Amiga! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y el ánimo de siempre. Espero que este cap te guste y Arriba ese ánimo! besos!

Denu: A veces me dan ganas de escribir más de esta historia, pero siempre pensé en ella como en un mini fics, así que sólo queda este y el siguiente :( no descarto un epílogo, pero quizás para mucho más adelante! gracias por comentar! te quiero!

Lily: Locaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! jajajaja correcto! En ese estado estaba Harry al momento de dejar ir a Ginny, veamos que nos dicen los protagonistas en este cap... ESPERO EL TUYO!

alissa-2012: Hola! Todo acto tiene una consecuencia, veamos cuál es la reacción de Harry o que va a tener Ginny cuando se enfrenten! qué te imaginas que puede ser? yo creo que te imaginas bien! jajaj gracias por comentar! besos!

Sakurita: Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por tus lindas palabras! la verdad es que son cosas que se me ocurren, no tienen mucha ciencia, me gusta jugar con las emociones de los personajes porque insisto en que Ginny y Harry son enriquecedores emocionalmente y para usar tu palabra "se les puede dar una vuelta de tuerca interesante" y soy feliz haciéndolo! te juro! Las tramas surgen porque estoy muy loca y a veces los personajes se contagian! jajaja gracias diosa!

Kaniety: Jajajjajaja no te imaginas como saltó Susy! ajajajaja bueno eso me imagino, aunque entre nos, creo que hasta lloró de la emoción! jajajajajaj gracias por comentar linda!

Susy: Esa Susy es una descarada! qué quieres que te diga? mira donde se fue a meter? y alégrate! esta semana te cantamos y bailamos con el Diego! seguro así te recuperas! jajajajajaja TE QUIERO CHUKY!

Fatty: Y vienen más roces... NO PUEDO SER MISTERIOSA! NO PUEDO! jajajajajja gracias por comentar loca! ahh! me avisan por interno que hay una foto de esa tal Susan que está saltando en una pata! jajajajajaj Gracias!

Muchas gracias a todos por comentar, y como siempre este cap va dedicado con mucho cariño para la señora yegua, Karla U, Mary, las Cecis! (Para Ceci Gonzalez y Ceci Pott) Soo Martínez! y para una persona que me estuvo "animando" a subir el cap desde el viernes! y que me sigue animando por whatsapp... No te olvido ves? y tú diciendo que sólo te hago sufrir! sabes que no es así! Cabra loca y pervertida (Ximena) para qué decir tú nombre, verdad?

Bien! espero que les guste este cap!

* * *

Capítulo 6:

Casi dos semanas dónde no hacía más que pensar en ese último encuentro que había tenido con él. Estaba enloquecida por recuperar su pasado, precisamente una noche de su pasado. Estaba segura que el único que podía aliviar esa desesperación era Harry, pero él no iba a casa. Cuando necesitaba ver a James iba a la Madriguera y con seguridad su hijo estaba allí. Ginny pasaba por James en las tardes, casi noche por la Madriguera para luego dirigirse con aire despistado hacia su casa.

Necesitaba hablar con Harry, pero no iría hasta su departamento para exigir hablar con él. O quizás no deseaba ir porque simplemente le aterraba encontrar a esa mujer en el departamento. Él la tenía en un maldito infierno, el panorama no era alentador y ahora sabía cómo era vivir sin el padre de su hijo. Tal vez era demasiado exagerada si pensaba que sólo habían pasado dos semanas, pero ella y su hijo estaban acostumbrados a convivir con Harry, a sentir la presencia constante de él, a escuchar la risa de Harry en cada rincón de esa casa tan silenciosa ahora.

― Mamá ¿Puedo ver caricaturas y hacer la tarea después? ― Preguntó James mirando el rostro perdido de su madre.

― Sí, cariño ― Respondió ella sin prestar atención a la pregunta de James. El niño corrió esbozando una sonrisa radiante dirigiéndose a la habitación de su madre.

Ginny terminó de acomodar la ropa para el día siguiente de James, preparó su lonchera y sin ánimo de nada más se dejó caer en el sillón que estaba situado justo en frente de la chimenea. Recordó como Harry bromeaba siempre cuando ella encendía la chimenea, él alzaba sus manos y formaba figuras que se proyectaban en la pared... una vez el idiota había hecho una figura con los dedos de sus pies y ella había reído durante treinta minutos por la extraña posición que Harry había adquirido. Durante su embarazo siempre se había reído, él nunca la había dejado sola. Cada control con el sanador que tenía él la acompañaba orgulloso, feliz. Y ella nunca sintió terror... Estaba Harry y no había preocupación alguna. Recordó también aquella vez... sonrió, había sido el día más feliz y triste de su vida.

_**FlashBack**_

_Harry estaba pálido mientras sostenía la mano temblorosa de Ginny quién seguía llorando horrorizada buscando con la mirada alguna salvación que le permitiera seguir con su vida como ella tenía planeado. _

― _¿Estás segura? ― Preguntó Harry tímido._

― _Ayer en la mañana me hice una prueba muggle y dio positivo. Hermione me acompañó a San Mungo, no hay dudas Harry, estoy embarazada... lo siento tanto ― Lloró Ginny desconsolada. Harry resopló, no tenía la menor idea de lo que iban a hacer, pensaba aterrado. Sólo una cosa tenía clara... _

― _No lo sientas, yo no te dejaré sola Ginny... vamos a tener a este bebé y yo hablaré con tus padres ― Ella lo miró horrorizada y Harry negó ― No. Hablaré con tus padres, les diré que... _

― _¿Qué? ― Inquirió Ginny mirando los ojos de su amigo ― ¿Les vas a decir que los dos bebimos más de la cuenta la noche de mi graduación y que al día siguiente despertamos desnudos uno al lado del otro sin recordar absolutamente nada? _

― _Es la verdad ― Repuso él más triste aún. _

― _No voy a permitir que te obliguen a realizar cualquier estupidez que mi familia crea conveniente ― Rebatió sintiendo násuseas. _

― _Nadie me obligará, Ginny. En este mismo momento te pediría matrimonio, pero sé que no es lo que tú quieres... _

― _¿Y tú? ― Preguntó curiosa. _

― _Yo me cortaría un brazo para que te sintieras segura ― Dijo él de inmediato sin titubear ― No quiero que nadie piense mal de ti porque estás embarzada siendo tan joven, pero un matrimonio prematuro no está entre tus sueños ― Ella lo miró unos segundos a los ojos, llorando se acercó a él y lo abrazó y Harry la estrechó con fuerza. _

― _Si es necesario casarnos para que mis padres no molesten yo no me opondré ― Comentó Ginny decidida, Harry la miró a los ojos y sonrió enjugando las lágrimas que caían por el rostro pecoso. _

― _No quiero que mi hijo sea el causante de que su madre no cumpla sus sueños ― Ella en medio del llanto sonrió. _

― _Nuestro hijo... ― Dijo ella saboreando la idea. _

― _Un pequeño insecto ― Ella rió aún con sus ojos castaños llorosos. _

― _Supongo que son... _

― _tres meses ― Harry sonrió mirando el vientre de la pelirroja. _

― _¿Puedo? ― Ella asintió sonriendo. Desde esa noche ese pequeño trozo de piel había despertado en él un especie de obsesión. Le encantaba el vientre de Ginny y aquella noche él no había escatimado en caricias y besos en ese lugar. Recordaba que hasta había hablado y suspirado contra esa suave piel que era el vientre de Ginny ― Tus padres están solos en este momento, no hay mejor ocasión que ésta ― Susurró Harry mirando los ojos de Ginny sin dejar de acariciar la panza de la joven. _

― _Está bien ― Aceptó ella aterrada. _

― _Jamás los dejaré solos, ni a ti ni a nuestro bebé pase lo que pase allá abajo ― Ginny asintió, tocando su vientre y las manos de Harry._

_Ambos bajaron y como era de esperar la señora Weasley estaba en la cocina lavando los platos sucios, recuerdos de la maravillosa comida que Molly había hecho. Harry se acercó a ella y le sonrió. _

― _Ginny y yo necesitamos hablar con usted y con el señor Weasley ― Molly le acarició el rostro sonriendo. _

― _¡Claro cielo! ― Dijo la mujer regordeta quien había perdido el rastro de la sonrisa cuando vio a su hija sentada alrededor de la mesa familiar conteniendo el llanto, produciendo espasmos en su cuerpo ― ¿Qué sucede? ― Añadió mirando a Harry. _

― _¿Dónde está el señor Weasley? ― Y como si la pregunta fuese gritada por la casa Arthur apareció en el umbral de la cocina mirando los rostros de su familia con el ceño fruncido. _

― _Olvidé mis gafas en la mesa... ¿Pasa algo? ― Harry lo miró a los ojos, Ginny comenzó a llorar y el joven se acercó a ella. _

― _¿Qué está mal? ― Preguntó Molly dejando una mano sobre su pecho, mirando a su hija asustada. _

― _Mamá... estoy embarazada ― Sollozó Ginny. Arthur la miró estupefacto y Molly abrió los ojos impresionada. _

― _¿Qué dijiste? ― Preguntó el señor Weasley aturdido. _

― _Ginny y yo vamos a tener un hijo ― Dijo Harry con voz clara mirando al matrimonio sin parpadear. Molly buscó refugio en una silla y se sentó impactada. _

― _Pero si ustedes... ― Comenzó Arthur._

― _¿Te das cuenta de lo que tú y Harry nos están diciendo? ― Preguntó la señora Weasley con voz apenas audible, pero firme, fulminando con la mirada a su hija. _

― _Mamá... _

― _¡Cállate! ― Ginny se calló al instante comenzando a llorar mientras la mano de Harry no la soltaba por un segundo ― ¡Tienes diecisiete años Ginevra! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Pensaste en eso antes de...? ― Molly se calló comenzando a llorar también. _

― _¿Estás segura? ― Preguntó Arthur mirando a su hija decepcionado. _

― _Tengo tres meses ― Respondió ella._

― _Todos tus sueños se verán truncados por esta torpeza ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Madre a los diecisiete años! ¡Eres una tonta, una idiota! _

― _Ni los sueños de ella ni los míos se verán truncados, señora Weasley ― Replicó Harry. _

― _¿De qué hablas Harry? ¿No te das cuenta de la estupidez que cometieron? _

― _De lo único que me doy cuenta señora, es que voy a luchar por hacer feliz a ese bebé que viene en camino, a él y a Ginny. Ella no va a renunciar a sus sueños, ambos nos esforzaremos por cuidar y ver sonreír a nuestro hijo ― Repuso él convencido de sus palabras. _

― _¿Se van a casar? _

― _No ― Respondió Harry. Molly y Arthur lo miraron. _

― _No está en los planes de Ginny contraer matrimonio a tan corta edad. Ambos viviremos el embarazo como un aliciente, no como un bloque que interfiera en el futuro. No crecí con una familia de verdad, los Dursley solo fueron un espejismo banal, pero ustedes me abrieron las puertas de su casa y lamento mucho si piensan que los defraudé al dejar embarazada a Ginny... ¡Se escucha horrible! ― Exclamó Harry desesperado ― pero no me arrepiento... Ginny me está dando una familia, por primera vez tengo una familia y no voy a renunciar a ella, aunque seamos una bastante disfuncional ― Harry se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, la miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Ella lo abrazó y así permanecieron durante unos segundos mientras los señores Weasley los miraban perplejos. No era lo que hubiesen deseado para su hija, un padre siempre anhela lo mejor para sus hijos, pero los jóvenes estaban tan compenetrados que era difícil rebatir el discurso de Harry._

― _Sé que no es lo que esperan de mí, pero Harry tiene razón. No dejaré de lado mis sueños por mi hijo, al contrario voy a luchar para hacer realidad cada sueño por este bebé ― Molly miraba a su hija llorando. No estaba feliz por el destino de su niña, pero tampoco podría darle la espalda... Ginny la necesitaba más que nunca. _

― _No es lo que deseamos para ti Ginny, ni para Harry tampoco, pero no están solos ― Dijo Arthur mirando a Ginny con ternura. Molly se levantó, se dirigió hasta donde estaba Harry abrazando a Ginny, le sonrió a su hija y la pelirroja menor abrazó a su madre con fuerza. _

― _Mi princesa convertida en mamá ― Lloró Molly. _

― _Los mareos me están matando ― Miró a su hija y le sonrió. _

― _Vamos, tengo un libro en mi habitación sobre maternidad ― Ginny le sonrió y antes de que ambas mujeres desaparecieran de la cocina Molly le dio un beso en la frente a Harry, éste esbozó una sonrisa tímida. _

_**Fin FlashBack**_

Él había decidido soportar la ira de su madre con una respuesta dulce, con una respuesta que había logrado calmar a la fiera Molly Weasley. Debía admitir que antes había pensado en el matrimonio como un salvavidas, Harry sería un gran marido porque siempre antepondría las necesidades de su esposa, aunque sin ser marido y mujer él siempre había atendido sus inquietudes. La protegía, consentía sus caprichos, era él quién había estado siempre con ella...

― ¡Hola!

― ¿Hermione? ― Peguntó Ginny al ver la figura enorme de su cuñada recién aparecida en su sala.

― Perdón que me presente así, pero necesito hablar con alguien...

― ¿Ron?

― Están en una misión, ¿No te dijo Harry? ― Inquirió la castaña haciendo un esfuerzo al sentarse.

― No mencionó nada ― Respondió triste.

― Que extraño, siempre te dice todo.

― No nos hemos visto en varias días ― Sonrió destrozada ― dos semanas para ser más precisa.

― ¿Por qué están enojados? ― Preguntó en un quejido mientas se acomodaba en el sillón acariciando el abultado vientre.

― Tiene novia

― ¿En serio?

― No me lo dijo, me enteré cuando los encontré en el departamento de Harry ― Hermione la miró alzando una ceja.

― ¿Discutieron por eso? ― Preguntó sorprendida y Ginny se alteró.

― ¡Claro que sí! ¿No ves lo desconsiderado que fue?

― ¿Desconsiderado por tener novia o por no mencionar nada al respecto? ― La respuesta no era sencilla, quizás Ginny estaba molesta por ambas situaciones, pero no era lógico. Debía estar molesta porque Harry no mencionó nada, sí, esa era la respuesta correcta, pero realmente estaba furiosa por la otra mujer, ella no estaba preparada para compartir a Harry. No quería compartir a Harry.

― Es un desconsiderado y punto ― Repuso Ginny finalmente.

― Estás celosa ― Comentó Hermione luego de unos minutos de silencio, la pelirroja la miró un instante y luego negó frenéticamente.

― No, sólo me molestó que él no mencionara a su novia. Fue injusto de su parte, yo siempre le comento todo.

― Harry es reservado con sus asuntos.

― ¡Conmigo no! Jamás hubo discreción entre nosotros...

― Con su vida amorosa lo es, tu mejor que nadie sabe que todo lo que él hace es de interés público. Por eso nadie ha sabido de sus ex novias...

― ¿Ex novias? ― Preguntó perpleja.

― ¡Por supuesto! conocí a dos, en realidad descubrí sus amoríos cuando visitaba a tu hermano en el ministerio, Harry solía ser el blanco de todas las mujeres... hasta ahora. La primera vez lo sorprendí en su despacho con Cho Chang ¡Que asqueroso! ― Rió Hermione recordando las cantidades de mujeres que se le insinuaban a Harry. Ginny la miraba boquiabierta siendo dominada por un dolor hasta ahora desconocido en su pecho ― La otra mujer era Cindy Rhodes, su secretaria, imagino que si entro diez segundos después...

― No sigas ― Musitó Ginny sintiendo repulsión hacia Harry, en ese minuto odiaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de ese hombre. Sólo hubiese querido tenerlo en frente para golpearlo, para desahogar de alguna manera esa rabia que sentía en cada poro. Hermione emitió un débil suspiro

― Lo siento, pero creo que ya sabes que estás ardiendo en celos ― Ginny asesinó con la mirada a su amiga.

― ¿Viniste a eso, verdad?

― No fue algo premeditado, pero creo que en algún punto siempre esperé que ustedes se enamoraran. La verdad venía para hablar con alguien, ¿cómo está James?

― Durmiendo.

Harry Potter estaba destrozado. Aquella tarde estuvo jugando con James en la Madriguera con una leve esperanza de poder ver a la madre de su hijo, pero ella no llegó a la hora y él debía seguir trabajando. Al menos al día siguiente él iría por James a la escuela y si tenía un poco de suerte tal vez podría verla aunque fuera por unos segundos.

Extrañaba a Susan, ella siempre conseguía hacerlo sonreír y olvidarse un poco de su drama, pero por fin el ciego de Rupert Grint había abierto los ojos y había optado por tener una relación con ella. El muy idiota había estado aterrado por el hecho de perderla cuando la vio a los besos con Harry. No dudó en dejar todo e irse a los brazos de Susan, quien enamorada hasta la médula de él no dudó un segundo... aunque no fue tan fácil y también lo hizo sufrir, solo un poco... un poco mucho.

Pero después de tanto drama Harry se sentía feliz por su amiga, ambos sabían que lo que hubo entre los dos era una especie de respiro para todo aquello que los ahogaba. Ella era feliz ahora con su chico y él estaba acostado en su cama extrañando como nunca a esa mujer tan tozuda, obstinada, confusa, bruta, desquiciada, anormal, suave, hermosa, cariñosa, inteligente... tan perfecta. Suspiró enojado.

Se suponía que cuando él habló con Arthur hace casi nueve años atrás las cosas serían de otra manera, pero no era fácil cumplir los caprichos de su preciosa hija. Miró en dirección hacia su mesa de noche y vio la foto que hace dos semanas lo torturaba. Ginny estaba sentada sobre una silla mecedora mostraba su enorme panza mientras devoraba un gigantesco plato con helado... sonrió al verla tan concentrada en su hazaña, tan distinta de aquella tarde en que se había sincerado con sus padres y ambos les habían dado la noticia del embarazo. Molly estaba furiosa, pero logró entender que aunque ellos sólo fueran unos niños saldrían adelante con su bebé. Arthur quizás quedó mucho más conforme con la conversación que habían mantenido después.

**Flashback**

_Arthur y Harry quedaron absolutamente solos en la cocina, el joven podía sentir la mirada del señor Weasley traspasarlo. _

― _No voy a preguntar cómo es que van a tener un hijo si ustedes siempre se han tratado como hermanos... _

― _No fue un error estar con Ginny ― Repuso él mirando los ojos de Arthur ― Y créame que en este momento me estaría casando con su hija para que estén tranquilos y seguros de que no voy a escapar de mis responsabilidades, pero no es lo que ella quiere... _

― _¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres? ― Harry vaciló unos segundos. _

― _Me gustaría proponerle matrimonio a Ginny decirle todos los días que estoy enamorado de ella y de nuestro hijo y que nada nos va a separar, pero yo no soy uno de los sueños de su hija y no tengo derecho de estropear la felicidad de Ginny. _

― _¿Ella lo sabe? _

― _No y es mejor que no lo sepa Señor. Ella me quiere como un amigo, sólo soy un amigo con el cuál cometió un error. Aunque ahora esté enamorada de nuestro hijo... _

― _¿Estás dispuesto a vivir una vida con una mujer que no te ama? ― Harry entendió que el señor Weasley lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Algo que no era necesario. _

― _Estoy dispuesto a muchas cosas por ver una sonrisa en los labios de su hija, señor. Espero que mi comentario no lo ofenda... _

― _En lo absoluto. _

― _Ella no estará sola, no podría dejar sola a Ginny. _

― _Lo sé. Mi hija puede ser terca en el camino ― Sonrió el hombre mirando con admiración a Harry ― Ella no es una persona fácil y quizás... _

― _Por ser la persona que es me enamoré de Ginny, no hay defecto en ella del cual no me sienta seducido... señor ― Carraspeó rojo mirando al señor Weasley nervioso por su atrevimiento. Sin embargo el otro hombre lo miró sonriendo. _

― _Eres un chico admirable Harry Potter, espero que algún día mi hija vea con claridad a la persona que tiene a su lado... _

_**Fin FlashBack**_

Ella no vio con claridad, suspiró Harry, o simplemente jamás podría sentir amor por él.

Estaba esperando por su hijo cuando una fila de niños de la misma edad de James irrumpía corriendo por todos lados en busca de sus padres. Cuando James localizó a su padre corrió hasta él hasta lanzarse a sus brazos, Harry rió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

― ¡Campeón!

― ¡Papá!

― ¡Señor Potter! ― Harry y James se miraron a los ojos.

― ¿Qué hiciste esta vez, James Potter?

― Nada, siempre me acusan sin tener argumentos valederos ― Harry resopló y miró a la profesora de su hijo. La bonita y joven mujer le sonrió amablemente.

― ¿Tiene un segundo, señor Potter?

― Claro ― Sonrió él. Cada vez que iba a buscar a James la profesora Emerson intentaba dialogar con él en busca de una cita. La mujer era preciosa, le gustaba, quizás no había nada malo en acordar alguna cita, si ella lo insinuaba esta vez él no la rechazaría.

― Hace un par de semanas con varios padres acordamos llevar a los niños de paseo, a diferentes lugares para ampliar nuestros métodos académicos. Cada niño tiene su hoja de autorización pegada al cuaderno de comunicaciones, y James no me ha entregado su hoja.

― Quizás la madre...

― He llamado a la señora Weasley para concertar una cita, porque he estado preocupada por James, pero ella no atiende mis llamados.

― Tal vez ella ha estado ocupada...

― No me entiende señor Potter, es la tercera vez en la semana que James no trae almuerzo, durante los últimos cinco días no ha hecho sus deberes, el lunes la señora Weasley llegó tres horas después de la salida de James, yo sólo me pregunto si ella se encuentra bien, no es normal en la señora Weasley olvidar las necesidades de James... ― Harry no escuchaba las palabras de la mujer, sostuvo con fuerza la mano de su hijo. Si ayer estaba esperando ver a Ginny aquel día no iba a esperar que el destino los juntara, esa misma tarde le haría una visita poco cordial a la madre de su hijo.

James una vez más se quedó en casa de sus abuelos, pero esta vez Harry prometió ir por el dentro de una hora, tenía una charla pendiente con Ginny y no quería que James escuchara lo que iba a decir. Decidido apareció en la casa donde vivía su hijo directamente, si a ella le molestaba bien podía irse a la mierda.

― ¡Ginevra! ― Gritó enloquecido ― ¡Ginevra!

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa, animal? ― Preguntó ella acostada en el sillón en frente de la chimena, Harry enfadado no la había visto.

― ¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti? ― Preguntó él fulminando con la mirada a la pelirroja, ella descolocada se levantó y lo enfrentó.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― ¡Te dije, te advertí!

― ¿Qué cosa? ― Inquirió alterada.

― Cuando tu maldita relación interfiriera con mi hijo yo iba a tomar cartas en el asunto...

― ¿Podrías ser más preciso y encender el farolito para entender de qué hablas?

― ¡Hablo de tu hijo! ¿Por qué James no lleva su maldito almuerzo al colegio? ¿Has revisado el puñetero cuaderno de comunicaciones donde tiene una puta hoja para que lo autorices de ir a unos paseos? ― Ginny lo observó ruborizada, había estado tan pendiente de odiar a Harry todo el tiempo que había olvidado ser una buena mamá.

― Puedes estar seguro que no volverá a pasar...

― ¿Me lo garantizas tú? Veo que tu novio no te da tiempo para que te preocupes de tu propio hijo, ¿Lo trajiste a esta casa? ¿Es alucinante el sexo con él que te olvidas de tu propio hijo...? ― La cachetada no se hizo esperar.

― No permito que juzgues mis actos cuando eres el menos indicado para hablar de moral.

― ¡Yo no permitiré que sigas olvidando los cuidados de James por estar de...! ― Insultarse gratuitamente no era la solución, Harry respiró profundamente. Caminó por la sala intentando controlar su temperamento. Ginny estaba furiosa mirando a Harry caminar de un lado hacia el otro.

― Si no me hubieras echado a patadas de tu casa sabrías que mi relación con Matt terminó ― Harry se detuvo y la miró a los ojos ― Pero quién estaba entretenido esa tarde eras tú.

― ¿Por qué terminaste...?

― No es tu problema ― Dijo ella repitiendo la misma respuesta que había obtenido de él hace dos semanas.

― ¡Deja el juego Ginevra!

― ¡Eres un maldito cínico! ¿Cuántas veces te tiraste a tu secretaria en tu oficina? ¿Cuántas veces lo hiciste y luego venías a esta casa a reprochar mis actos escudándote en el patético argumento de padre protector? ― Gritó Ginny sintiendo como poco a poco iba liberando toda su rabia.

― No sabes de lo que hablas...

― ¿No lo sé? Siempre fui honesta contigo, siempre te dije que pasaba en mi vida y a cambio solo recibo sorpresas de tu vida amorosa... Cho, Cindy, Susan, ¿Cuántas más Harry? ¿Cuántos secretos más?

― ¿Qué te importa eso a ti?

― ¡MALDITO HIPÓCRITA! ― Bramó lanzando el primer objeto que encontrara contra el cuerpo de Harry.

― ¡Maldición Ginevra!

― ¡No me llames Ginevra! ― Gritó lanzando cada adorno de porcelana que encontraba.

― Olvidaba que tu nombre es propiedad de tu novio ― Comentó él protegiendo su cuerpo con sus manos.

― ¡Eres un bruto Harry Potter! ― Sollozó Ginny ― No te imaginas el dolor que siento, tengo ganas de ahorcarte y lazarte de un octavo piso, freírte en aceite caliente, de enterrar agujas por todo tu cuerpo...

― ¡Basta Ginny! ― Replicó él alarmado ― ¡Eres una histérica...! ― Ella arremetió una vez más lanzando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, acercándose peligrosamente a él.

― ¡Es tú culpa que esté así, maldita rata escuálida... ahhh! ― Harry la tomó de los brazos y sin delicadeza la azotó contra la pared, tomando ambas manos de la mujer para dejarlas sobre la cabeza pelirroja. Todo su cuerpo apresaba con fervor el de Ginny.

― Ya basta, es hora de que te comportes como una mujer y no como una mocosa caprichosa ― Susurró él furioso aplastando el cuerpo de Ginny.

― ¡Suéltame! ― Rugió ― Yo no soy una de tus mujeres que cuando tu hablas ellas corren por complacerte...

― Hablas con tanto odio cuando te refieres a esas mujeres... ¿Estás celosa, insecto? ― Inquirió él sonriendo.

― No lo sé ― Respondió ella y Harry la miró sorprendido. Ginny apoyó la cabeza sobre la pared y lo miró directamente a los ojos ― No me gusta imaginarte con otras mujeres, te odié cuando fui a tu departamento y me sacaste a patadas porque claramente preferías a otra. Odio a esa maldita de Chang por poner las manos sobre ti, odio a tu secretaria por recordar tus besos, tus caricias... odio a la profesora de James por ser tan evidente contigo, por preguntar por ti cada vez que voy por nuestro hijo al colegio. Odio a esas mujeres sin rostro que pasaron por tu vida cuando yo no tenía la más mínima idea... Odio no recordar la noche en que me hiciste el amor... no te quiero compartir con otras mujeres porque siento que eres mío ― Harry miraba los ojos castaños de Ginny derramar lágrimas. Ella por fin estaba tranquila, pero su corazón no dejaba de latir impulsado por las palabras que Ginny acababa de decir. Sonrió, no sabía si era lo correcto, pero la única salida en ese momento era estar con ella, fundirse en ella... pertenecer a ella.

― Dame la oportunidad de hacer que recuerdes nuestra noche ― Tomó las piernas de Ginny e hizo que la mujer rodeara su cintura.

― Es lo único que deseo ― Harry tomó el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos, sonriendo enamorado mientras su mirada brillaba al ver las manos de la pelirroja hacían lo propio con su rostro ― Esa tarde en tu departamento recordé que rompí la promesa de recordar esa noche...

― Hoy la vas a recordar... ― Y desesperado como estaba Harry la besó.

* * *

Próximo viernes, capítulo final!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!

Este final va para todos quienes leyeron esta mini historia, para quienes soñaron junto conmigo, porque yo lo hice. Gracias también a quienes comentaron y se animaron con esta historia que fue un alivio escribirla, un respiro... me dejó con un sentimiento agradable y con ganas de volver a escribir algo simple y no con tanto drama como Comenzar :)

Esta historia está aquí gracias a dos personas, Susy y Silvia. Gracias por el aguante, por soportar los miserables correos, por darme las opciones de que esta malograda historia fuese un poco mejor, gracias a las dos por muchas cosas, pero la más importante por soportarme... aunque a veces las aburra con mis historias de no creer! Volvemos a caer fue una especie de recordatorio, o quizás como un sello de esta linda amistad que tenemos, es como un gracias tremendo de mi parte hacia ustedes, en serio locas! las quiero!

Espero que les guste, Volvemos a caer llega a su fin...

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**

Había sido el mejor beso que había recibido en su vida, era ese beso soñado que te hacía olvidar de todo y volar tan alto que te perdías en las diferentes sensaciones. En el placer, en los sueños cumplidos, en la ternura, en el compromiso, en la felicidad, en el amor... Era un beso inolvidable al igual que el hombre que se estaba encargando de hacerla sentir de esa manera.

Harry cumplía cada propuesta pensada de Ginny, en medio del beso sonrió porque sentía el mismo arranque de posesividad que la primera vez, ella era de él y él de ella.

Continuar de esa manera era imposible, porque se suponía que lo perfecto no existía, como mucho a veces una situación te podía hacer feliz, pero tener a Ginny era más que eso, era como si la vida en ese momento fuera corpórea y la sintiera en cada caricia que daba al cuerpo de su pelirroja. Si aquello no era perfección, entonces no quería saber qué lo era realmente. La definición de perfección simplemente era Ginny.

― Harry... ― _"Ya puedes entrar... ― Susurró Ginny siendo víctima de un ataque voraz en su cuello. ― ¿Por qué lo dices? ― Porque me tienes muy animada ― Él sonrió satisfecho, la miró a los ojos y la besó dulcemente. ― Promete que nunca olvidarás este momento"_ ― Harry... ― Gemía cuando las emociones del pasado abarcaban su presente.

― Cada vez que lo necesites volveré a ti de esta manera ― Sonreía él besando el rostro de Ginny.

― No quiero que vuelvas, quiero que permanezcas, que cada día sean más los motivos para quedarte que para irte ― Susurró ella mirando los ojos de Harry y en ese momento él supo que las palabras ya no eran necesarias, pues su boca, sus manos... su cuerpo ardía por hablar. Se abalanzó sobre ella y casi perdió el sentido, la razón, el corazón. Con las delgadas piernas rodeando su cintura se dirigió hasta la habitación de Ginny y allí se desnudaron deprisa casi violentamente respondiendo ambos a la necesidad del otro. Antes de un ligero suspiro cayeron en la cama con las piernas entrelazadas y las bocas unidas profundizando un beso con sabor a futuro.

Él recorría con suavidad el cuerpo de la mujer, deslizando sus dedos por la suave piel de Ginny sin poder desconectar su mirada de los ojos de ella. Desde los dieciocho años soñaba con tocar esa piel, fundir su cuerpo, perder su mente y arrendar el alma.

― Tus ojos son preciosos ― Susurró Harry y Ginny sonrió acariciando la mejilla que evidenciaba la barba de unos días.

― Siempre me gustó que tus ojos fueran expresivos, eres tan transparente...

― Y tú sabes guardar cada emoción...

― No contigo.

― No conmigo ― Asintió él recorriendo la pequeña nariz de Ginny con la suya ― Estás celosa

― Muy celosa

― Eso me encanta.

― No a mí ― Harry rió y la besó una vez más y ella respondió esclavizada a ese sentimiento tan profundo que él le hacía sentir.

Introdujo una rodilla entre las piernas de Ginny separándolas y se colocó entre ellas. El tiempo quizás no era consciente de los segundos que avanzaban con lentitud, quizás había hecho un pacto donde el espacio en el que estaba se detuviera. El color rojizo que vestía el cuerpo de Ginny estaba en acuerdo con el tiempo para relentizar las caricias como si quisiera guardar cada emoción, mirada y sensación con sus manos. Estaba perdido, sólo deseaba estar con ella que era una brújula que marcaba el camino a la perfección suprema. Ginny miró los ojos de su compañero y con una sonrisa vacilante acercó su rostro hasta besarlo, necesitaba sentir esos labios, necesitaba recuerdos, necesitaba sentir las manos de Harry sobre su cuerpo.

― Estaba dispuesta a casarme contigo antes ― Susurró ella ― Pero decidiste pasar por alto tus sueños por cumplir los míos...

― Mi sueño es verte feliz ― Ella se derritió, su corazón bombeó alterado, emocionado por esas palabras sinceras y dulces. No entendía cuál era la palabra que describía lo que sentía, pero definitivamente era algo intenso. No imaginaba su vida sin él. Sus manos rodearon el cuello de Harry, mordisqueó sus labios, jugando un momento. Él se desesperó y aferró su cintura buscando la manera de tener el control.

Ginny rió ante la actitud de Harry y él le devoró la boca gruñendo. Recorrió el cuerpo de Ginny con sus manos hasta escucharla gemir, hasta sentir su piel vibrar. Se acomodó entre las delgadas piernas y ella cerró sus ojos.

― Mírame ― Dijo Harry y ella abrió sus ojos completamente sumisa con esa ronca voz. Lentamente él se adentró en el cuerpo de su mujer, ambos suspiraron. Era un alivio sentir como la piel de Ginny aferraba la suya, como su corazón se aceleraba por las caricias que él le daba, como se mordía el labio buscando algún consuelo que aliviara sus necesidades, como su mirada lo envolvía en cada embestida. Era la locura total.

Ginny estaba sintiendo un placer que jamás había tenido en otros brazos, Harry estaba adorando su cuerpo susurrando palabras en su oído, llevándola al cielo..._ "No lo mires, demuéstrale que no te importa ― La instó Harry mirándola serio. ― No, porque él no me quiere... y tú tampoco. ― Deja de decir eso. ― Nadie me quiere... ― Yo te quiero ― Dijo Harry con el corazón alterado de tanto latidos que daba"_ Ginny abrió sus ojos y jadeó.

Rodeó la cintura con sus piernas siendo avasallada por Harry, él la estaba matando de placer despiadadamente _"Eso lo dices porque nunca te he besado yo ― Ginny frunció el ceño y luego soltó una fuerte risotada. Tan fuerte que John se giró para mirarla, Harry lo notó y segundos después la besó" _Y besaba espectacular, como los dioses.

― Harry... ― Gemía cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo. Él deslizó una mano entre los cuerpos y la acarició para volverla loca de placer ― Ahhh... ― Ella se tensó oprimiendo con fuerza el cuerpo de Harry, no fue capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos cuando el orgasmo la consumió _"Te amo ― Susurró Harry y Ginny se rindió al placer durmiéndose profundamente"_

Una embestida más necesitaba para tocar el cielo y en cuanto lo hizo soltó un rugido que los labios de Ginny amortiguaron, aferrándose a él sin importar que él la estuviera aplastando con su cuerpo fuerte.

― Me amas ― Dijo Ginny segundos después cuando ambos conseguían respirar con normalidad. Harry la miró a los ojos, aquello no era una pregunta y él le iba a dar la misma respuesta que el cuerpo de Ginny le había dado segundos antes.

― Tú también me amas ― Suspiró él. Lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Ginny mientras se perdía observando los ojos de Harry.

― Recordé nuestra noche ― Él sonrió ― Recordé todo...

― ¿Eso es algo bueno?

― Es maravilloso ― Respondió al instante ― No entiendo como me puedes seguir queriendo después de haber roto nuestra promesa.

― Ya no quiero perder el tiempo pensando en el pasado, me importa este futuro que tenemos ahora, quiero vivir mi vida siento tu pareja mientras cuidamos de nuestro hijo ― Él tenía razón. Las últimas dos semanas había comprendido que se sentía atraída por Harry, pero ahora no tenía dudas. Ella estaba enamorada de ese hombre que con tanto ahínco había permanecido siempre a su lado y velado sus sueños y los de James. Todo había pasado muy rápido, pero ya estaba enganchada en ese mundo y no quería huir... también quería permanecer.

― Te amo ― Sonrió. Harry la miró por largos segundos, ella frunció el ceño ― ¿Qué pasa?

― ¿Cómo que "Qué pasa"? ― Preguntó Harry serio ― ¡Dijiste que me amas! ¡ME AMAS! ― Gritó riendo feliz ― ¡La mujer que he amado toda mi vida me ama! ― Ella también rió contagiada por la emoción de su hombre ¡Sí, definitivamente era su hombre!

― ¡HARRY POTTER TE AMO! ― Él sonrió y ella le acarició el rostro. Él era suyo, quizás siempre lo había sido, pero desde ese momento ella estaría para defender su territorio y pelear por él. No quería más Cho, más secretarias ni amigas con derecho. Él era suyo...

― ¿En qué piensas? ― Preguntó Harry con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

― En que eres sólo mío y no quiero más mujeres buscándote ― Le advirtió.

― Eres tan excitante cuando te pones celosa...

― ¡Hablo en serio!

― ¡Yo también!

― Eres imposible.

― Tú eres demasiado posesiva.

― No comparto lo que es mio ― Sentenció y él sonrió.

― No te imaginas cuantas veces soñé con tu voz diciendo que me querías.

― Te quiero, te amo, no me importa lo rápido de todo esto porque sé que lo que siento es de verdad.

― A veces pensaba que me amabas y no te dabas cuenta ― El susurro tierno de Harry enloqueció a Ginny.

― ¡Harry! ― Lo besó ― Daría mi vida por haber comprendido todo antes, mucho antes ― Él se movió acostándose al lado de Ginny sonriendo.

― Nos vamos a casar, vamos a tener muchos hijos y nos mudaremos...

― ¿Mudarnos?

― Sí, quiero nuestra propia casa.

― Ésta está muy bien...

― No, aquí vinieron tus novios...

― Pero...

― ¡Está dicho! mañana mismo comenzaremos con los preparativos de la boda, buscaremos casa...

― "Comenzaremos" suena a muchas personas.

― Supongo que tu madre, Hermione y tú se encargarán de todo.

― ¿Y tú que harás? ― Preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

― Te haré el amor cada noche hasta que grites de placer ― Susurró él arqueando la cejas. Ginny rió y le lanzó una almohada. Estuvieron jugando como niños unos segundos hasta que ella lo miró alarmada y de la nada le asestó un golpe en el pecho.

― ¡No aprendes idiota!

― ¿Qué cosa?

― ¡No usaste protección! ― Le recordó lanzando otro almohadón en dirección a Harry.

― ¡Se me olvidó!

― ¡Eres un idiota con mayúsculas Potter!

― ¡Ya Ginevra! ― Tercera almohada dirigida esta vez en dirección hacia la desprotegida parte íntima de Harry ― ¡Me dolió!

― ¡Por pensar con la cabeza de abajo!

― Cálmate, esta vez todo está de nuestro lado. Si quedas embarazada tendrá un hermano maravilloso, sus padre estarán juntos más enamorados que nunca ― Ginny sonrió, se acercó aún arrodillada en la cama y lo besó.

― Nuestro segundo insecto ― Él asintió descolocado.

― ¿Eres bipolar?

― No ¿Por qué?

― Por nada...

― ¡No! dime...

― No importa...

― ¡Dime Harry Potter! ― Insistió dándole una fuerte palmada en las pompas. Harry esbozó una sonrisa picarezca, la abrazó y volvieron a caer en la cama.

― Eres un caso curioso insecto.

― Te encanta hacerme enojar.

― Demasiado, creo que es el papel de todo hombre en la vida de su mujer.

― ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? ― Harry la miró perplejo, se suponía que él debía hacer esa pregunta.

― Yo tengo que hacer esa... ― Ella lo besó.

― Tú ya hiciste demasiado ― Sonrió ella ― ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

― ¿Hay alguna letra chica en el contrato?

― No, aunque quizás más adelante, lo tengo que pensar...

― ¿Quieres que te diga que sí sin haber leído la letra chica?

― Sólo di que sí...

― No, debo... ― Gimió. La mano escurridiza de su pequeña mujercita estaba tocando terreno prohibido, al menos en ese momento.

― Qué cosa tan grande...

― ¿Recuerdas la cosa? ― Preguntó Harry cerrando los ojos.

― Recordé que debía quitar el diminutivo ― Sonrió refiriéndose a la primera noche que habían pasado juntos. En medio de celos, borrachera y mucho, mucho amor.

― Me ofendiste cuando me preguntaste si sabía meterla ― Gruñó excitado por las caricias de Ginny.

― Pero me demostraste, nueve meses después que sabías usar tu cosa muy bien ― Rió divertida al ver el rostro tenso de Harry.

― Había... leído mucho ― Dijo con dificultad aferrando las sábanas de la cama.

― ¿Recordaste la lectura en ese momento?

― Ni una puñetera palabra ― Respondió rápidamente cuando los movimientos de la mano de Ginny fueron más rápidos.

― ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

― Sí, Dios, sí... ― Respondía a la vez que el orgasmo lo consumía por completo. Besó a Ginny y la hizo girar bruscamente en la cama mientras ella reía a carcajadas. El juego estaba recién comenzando.

Ambos aparecieron dichosos en La Madriguera para hablar con James. De un segundo a otro la vida de los tres había dado un giro de 180° pero todo era un cambio demasiado bueno, Harry estaba ansioso por hablar con su hijo.

Hablar con los padres de Ginny fue algo sencillo, quizás muchos daban por sentado que ellos acabarían juntos, todos menos ellos y que irónico ¡Era su vida maldición!

― Así que... ― Arqueó las cejas Ron. Por casualidad quedaron sólo los dos en la sala de la Madriguera. Molly, Hermione y Ginny hablaban animadamente en la cocina sobre los preparativos de la boda. Arthur simplemente veía a su hija feliz planeando su vida con el hombre perfecto para ella.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó Harry.

― Te largaste de esta casa hace más de seis horas echando humo por la nariz y cuando vuelves resulta que te vas a casar con mi hermanita?

― Eh... sí

― ¿Qué hicieron en esas seis horas?

― Hablar ― Respondió Harry tragando audiblemente.

― ¿Hablar?

― Hablar ― Confirmó. Ron miró a su mejor amigo entrecerrando los ojos.

― No te creo nada... apostaría a que... ― Decía el pelirrojo mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

― ¡Es la verdad!

―¡Desfloraste a mi hermana!

― ¿Qué?

― Eso idiota, le arrebataste la flor...

― Se la arrebaté hace ocho años ― Ron le dio un golpe en la cabeza ― Vamos Ronald, no hay mejor tipo para tu hermana que yo ― Comentó Harry sonriendo, Ron sin terminar por convencerse le dio otro golpe.

― No puedo creer que pasaran seis horas... desflorando.

― Fueron las mejores seis horas de mi vida. Además seguí tu cosejo y le dije que estaba profundamete enamorado de ella y Ginny estaba celosa de Susan y acabó connfesando todo... Tengo loquita a tu hermana ― Se jactó con aire satisfecho mientras sonreía feliz.

― Idiota.

― ¡Es mi mujer! Por fin lo puedo decir Ronald ¿Lo puedes creer? ― Preguntó Harry riendo y por primera vez en muchos años Ron vio a su amigo feliz, completamente feliz.

― Imagino que volverán las bromas al cuartel luego de dos semanas donde casi no existías.

― ¿Crees que tengo el humor para bromear? ¡Por supuesto! ― Ron resignado rió.

― Me alegro por ti, por los tres ― Se corrigió ― No le digas a Ginny, pero te compadezco... tremendo demonio te llevas ― Harry sonrió y asintió. Segundos después la melena brillante de Ginny apareció, caminando mientras meneaba el trasero de esa forma que enloquecía a Harry.

― Cariño, James ya despertó ― Anunció ella entusiasta.

― ¡A dar las buenas nuevas! ― Sonrió Ron. Harry y Ginny subieron hasta la habitación de los señores Weasley. James estaba mirando la televisión que Charlie le había regalado a su padre unos cuantos años atrás.

― Hola campeón ― Saludó Harry, James sólo asintió sin apartar la vista de la televisión.

― ¿Castigaste a mamá? ― Ginny frunció el ceño mirando a su... ¿Novio? ― Cuándo saliste de esta casa dijiste "Ya va a ver tu madre" es lo que me dices cuando...

― ¡James estoy aquí! ― Exclamó Ginny sentándose a un lado de su hijo. James le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry se levantó, apagó la televisión pese a las protestas de James y se acomodó al otro lado de su hijo ― Tenemos que hablar contigo cariño ― Sonrió Ginny dulcemente.

― ¿Era necesario apagar la tele?

― Sí...

― Pero no podré ver si el capitán América conseguía capturar a los malos, como lo haces tú papi ― Harry sonrió.

― No lo podrás ver ahora ― Aceptó Ginny.

― Pero es el capitán América, seguro consigue atrapar a los malos ― Aseguró Harry.

― ¿Por qué quieren mi atención? ― Preguntó James como un verdadero hombrecito de negocios. Ginny miró a Harry y sonrió.

― Siempre queremos tu atención, James.

― Es verdad mamá, pero nunca apagan la televisión.

― Buen punto ― Coincidió Harry.

― Cuando hablo lo hago con argumentos...

― Eso lo tengo claro, te defiendes con uñas y dientes cuando tu madre te castiga.

― Tú también me castigas.

― Excelente punto James.

― Gracias mamá... papá, ¿Le dijiste a mamá que la profesora Emerson te miró con los mismo ojos que el gatito de Shrek? ― Ginny se giró con rapidez hacia Harry y lo fulminó.

― Ya te dije...

― No más mujeres ― Completó la frase Harry.

― ¡Esa mujer está obsesionada contigo!

― No la puedo culpar...

― ¡Mamá!

― ¿Qué? ― Exclamó Ginny mirando furiosa a Harry.

― ¿Por qué te molesta que papá tenga novia si tu llevaste a casa al engreído de Max? ― Harry arqueó las cejas mirando a su mujer dándole la razón a su hijo.

― Es Matt...

― Como sea ― Respondieron Harry y James la unísono.

― No estamos aquí para hablar de Matt.

― Cambiamos el tema cuando te conviene, ¿Por qué eso no pasa cuando me están castigando?

― Porque somos tus padres.

― Son unos dictadores.

― No lo somos.

― Intentamos darte lo mejor.

― Pero me castigan todos los días.

― Te portas mal todos los días.

― Ginny, te desvías del tema ― Le recordó Harry.

― Cierto ― Sonrió, miró a su hijo y le acarició el cabello indomable heredado de su padre ― Te debo una disculpa, cielo.

― ¿Por los castigos? No te preocupes mamá, no soy rencoroso ― Harry sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada.

― Por un momento creí que eras tu Potter... esa es tu frase.

― ¿Mía? ― Inquirió Harry.

― Se desvían del tema ― Les recordó esta vez James.

― Dejen de hablar hasta que termine ¿De acuerdo?

― Bueno ― Dijeron padre e hijo.

― Bien ― Dijo mirándolos ceñuda ― Las últimas dos semanas estaba pendiente y sumida en mis problemas, hijo, fui una egoísta y olvidé atender tus necesidades.

― Mami, no te preocupes ― Le sonrió James ― Te entiendo ― La abrazó y Ginny sonrió enternecida. Harry miraba a los dos amores de su vida con una sonrisa realmente estúpida.

― Te amo cariño

― Yo también, ¿Verdad que los dos amamos a papá? ― Preguntó James guiñando un ojo a su padre.

― Amamos a tu padre locamente ― Asintió Ginny y James sonrió.

― Creo que ya es hora ― Intervino Harry.

― ¿Hora de ir a casa?

― Vamos a ir a casa más tarde.

― ¿Te quedas papá y vemos la segunda parte de Iron man?

― Sí campeón, pero mañana nos levantaremos temprano porque vamos a salir.

― ¿Dónde?

― Iremos a...

― ¡Buscaremos una casa! ― Dijo Harry.

― ¿Para qué queremos otra casa?

― Necesitamos otra casa para vivir allí...

― Los tres.

― Si Max viene a vivir con nosotros yo...

― ¡Max no irá a vivir con nadie!

― ¡Es Matt!

― ¡Cómo sea! ― Exclamaron James y Harry.

― Nos desviamos del tema y prometieron guardar silencio hasta que yo hablara.

― Perdón ― se disculparon los dos.

― Se van a callar, de lo contrario no habrá sorpresa...

― ¿Sorpre...? ― Harry codeó a su hijo para que se callara. James se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

― Muy bien. Harry tiene razón, necesitaremos una casa para los tres y mañana iremos. Nos mudaremos y viviremos felices...

― Insecto estás enredando a James ― Intervino Harry sin poder contenerse, James asintió y Ginny miró a los dos arqueando una ceja.

― ¿Y cómo quieres que le diga sin causarle alguna conmoción?

― ¿Conmoción? ― Repitió James confundido.

― Sólo dile y ya...

― Lo podemos traumar ― Harry blanqueó los ojos.

― No lo harás...

― Por las dudas, creo ser un niño demasiado inteligente y lo digo con humildad...

― James, ¿Recuerdas aquella noche en que hablamos de sueños?

― ¿Cuándo te dije que no quería a Max con mamá porque sólo es nuestra? ― Ginny iba a intervenir, pero Harry se adelantó sonriendo abiertamente.

― Tenías razón compañero, tu madre es nuestra... nos vamos a casar. Ella y yo nos amamos, tal como tú querías ― Anunció Harry sin rodeos. Ginny lo miró alarmada y la expresión en el rostro de James no era diferente. Abrió la boca y sus ojitos brillaron expectantes.

― ¡Santa cachucha! ¡wow! ― Exclamó James impertérrito

― ¡Te dije que lo ibas a traumar! ― Alegó Ginny preocupada.

― ¡No, era lo que James quería!

― ¿Es en serio? ― Preguntó finalmente James.

― Sí, tu madre me pidió matrimonio de una manera en que no me pude negar.

― ¡Harry!

― ¿Cómo?

― Eso no importa ― Sonrió Harry restándole importancia.

― Entonces, ¿Mamá también será Potter?

― Sí

― No.

― ¿Cómo que no Ginevra?

― No me llames así. Me encanta el apellido, pero prefiero seguir siendo Weasley... no quiero que los demás...

― Los demás se pueden ir a la... lejos. Serás Potter y punto ― Finalizó Harry la pequeña discusión. Se inclinó sobre James y le dio un beso en los labios a Ginny.

― ¡Vaya, nunca había visto uno de esos tan cerca!

― Desde ahora los verás seguido.

― ¡Harry! ― Rió Ginny.

― ¿Cuándo nos casamos? ― Preguntó James ― ¡No! ¡Esperen...¿Cuándo tendré un hermanito?!

― ¿No es muy pronto para hablar de hermanos?

― No, quiero uno bien bonito e inteligente como yo ― Ginny y Harry rieron de las ocurrencias de su hijo. Ello miró divertida las ocurrencias del niño mientras Harry se la devoraba con la mirada.

― Opino lo mismo que James, más adelante pareceremos abuelos en vez de padres.

― ¡Cierto! ¿Saben los abuelos? ¿Puedo bajar y dar la noticia? ― Ginny asintió y James corrió presuroso, sonriendo completamente feliz.

― Está fascinado ― Sonrió Ginny.

― Era un sueño para James que sus padres estuviera juntos... y para mí también ― Ella se acercó y sus labios se encontraron ambos sonriendo aún.

― Ayer pensaba en distintas maneras para matarte y hoy no concibo mi vida sin ti ― Susurró ella rodeando el cuello de Harry con sus delgados brazos.

― Suelo causar ese efecto en las mujeres ― Suspiró él quitando un mechón pelirrojo de la mejilla pecosa.

― Gracioso ― Harry profundizó el vida se había vuelto una locura; agradable, confusa a ratos cuando esperó durante años, y ahora estaba llena de risas, caos, gritos... de amor, y de un amor correspondido. Pero no cambiaría nada, bajo ningún aspecto. Se separaron con lentitud para mirarse por largos minutos a los ojos. Ella era preciosa, su mirada brillante, su cabello desordenado y los labios hinchados por sus besos. Era la mujer más preciosa del mundo y era suya... suya y de James.

― Te amo ― Suspiró Ginny, pensando en lo afortunada que era por tener a ese hombre. Daría las gracias todos los días a cada Dios y ente celestial que existieran.

― Estoy tan enamorado de ti insecto ― Ella rió. La frase fue romántica a medias, pero eso a ella le encantaba. Estaba preparada para vivir la vida de la mano de Harry, sabía que sería loca, excitante, pero por sobre todo feliz. Al fin y al cabo a ese hombre le debía todo y estaba dispuesta a retribuir cada tristeza de Harry con sus besos, con su apoyo y con su amor. Con él caería en esa trampa de amor una y otra vez.

_**Travesura realizada**_

* * *

_**Gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva a ventura, un abrazo tremendo y nos vemos en la próxima! **_


End file.
